Our Little World
by sanaa11
Summary: Semua disatukan oleh kecemburuan XO judul fanfiction ini dipilih oleh temanku Olivia-san :3 ceritanya agak klise plus OOC.. T.T maaf gak bisa summary. YukixSwitch MomokaxKiri BossunxHimeko
1. Chapter 1

Hai, selamat datang! ^^ aku bikin fanfic ini terinspirasi dari sinetron Heart Series 2 yang kutonton dua tahun lalu tapi masih terngiang di kepala 'w' *freak*

Alurnya sih aku bikin sendiri, tapi akan ada banyak ide dan plot yang kuambil dari sinetron itu. Tiap chapter akan aku kasitau yang mana aja ide yang kuambil, jadi gak salah paham, juga ide-ide dari anime atau buku lain mungkin aku sisipin ^w^ kalau ada ide lain yang mirip tapi gak aku kasitau, itu berarti ngga sengaja atau aku lupa menyatakan nya T_T

Tapi tetep, plot di cerita ini yaitu kecemburuan, itu yang paling utama.

Untuk chapter ini hmm ide yang kuambil, ide diari dan bertemu kembali dengan sahabat lama.. Kalau di HS2 sahabat lamanya tuh peri cantik, tapi disini Yuki Reiko hihihi 'w'

Well, enjoy~

...

Prolog~

Saat itu jam makan siang di TK Masurao, beberapa anak sedang makan onigiri dan puding mangga yang disediakan oleh sekolah.

"Sensei!" Panggil Yabasawa Moe. "Hai, Yabasawa." "Kenapa makanan bisa masuk kedalam perut?" Tanyanya penasaran. Belum sempat guru itu menjawab, datanglah Usui Kazuyoshi dan Yuki Reiko umur 4 tahun.

"Makanan masuk kedalam perut karna adanya gerakan peristaltik didalam kerongkongan." Jawab Usui layaknya orang dewasa. "Chigaimasu." Suara Yuki tau-tau terdengar. "Makanan bisa masuk kedalam perut karna adanya iblis bibir ungu yang mendorong makanan tersebut."

"Yabas!"

"Gerak peristaltik!" Sahut Usui. "Iblis bibir ungu!" Ujar Reiko. Api berkobar disekeliling mereka dengan bayangan hantu dan robot yang saling bertarung. "A-ano.." Ucap guru mereka.

-line-

Saat bel pulang kerumah berdering, para murid-murid langsung keluar berhamburan dari kelas.

Usui yang sedang berjalan keluar gedung sekolah, menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat gadis berambut panjang yang sedang merengut dibawah pohon beringin di taman sekolah. "Yuki-san, kau tidak pulang?" Tanyanya. Yuki menggeleng, "aku takut mama marahin aku, tadi sensei memberitahu mama lewat HA kalau aku berantem sama teman karna okult. Mama gak suka aku bercita-cita jadi peramal seperti Minakami Himiko-sama."

'Apa yang dia maksud itu HP?' Pikir Kazuyoshi, dia berjalan mendekati Yuki dan berjongkok disebelahnya. "Kenapa mama-mu gak izinin kamu belajar okult?" Tanyanya hati-hati. "Mama selalu mau aku jadi seperti anak lainnya yang periang dan cantik. Tapi aku nggak kawaii. Itu sebabnya mama gak sayang sama aku." Jawab Yuki pelan.

Mendengar ini, Usui memetik bunga yang mekar di dekat mereka dan menyisipkan nya dibelakang telinga Reiko. Gadis itu terkesiap. "Nah, sekarang kau sudah kawaii!" Ujar Usui riang. Yuki menatapnya takjub.

Keesokan harinya, keluarga Yuki mendadak pindah ke luar kota karna bisnis ayahnya. Dan sejak itu, mereka tidak pernah saling berhubungan.

End prolog~

12 tahun kemudian.

"Namaku Yuki Reiko. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Satu kelas bertepuk tangan. Yuki mengambil tempat duduk di paling ujung kelas dekat jendela. Hari ini dia masuk kelas 3 SMA di Kaimei Gakuen. Setelah tinggal di Osaka selama dua belas tahun-an, ayahnya kembali mendapat pekerjaan di Tokyo.

Sudah bertahun-tahun tidak menginjak kota kenangannya ini, Reiko merasa agak canggung.

Beberapa jam kemudian, bel berdering untuk jam makan siang. Yuki hendak pergi ke kantin saat tiba-tiba dicegat oleh beberapa orang yang mirip dirinya. "Namamu Yuki Reiko kan? Apa kau mau bergabung dengan klub okult?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka yang mengenakan topeng. "Kita bisa berteman baik!" Ucap satu lagi, seorang perempuan berambut gelap lurus.

Yuki menatap mereka bimbang, 'apa aku harus bergabung bersama mereka? Lagipula aku menyukai okult. Tapi..' "Tidak terima kasih." Jawab Yuki, lalu melewati mereka menuju kantin. "Yuki-san!" Sahut perempuan itu, ia dan kawan-kawan mistis nya pun bergegas mengejar Yuki.

-sepulang sekolah-

"Hei Bossun, kau mau tau apa yang aku mimpikan semalam?" Tanya Himeko antusias. Bossun yang sedang tiduran di tatami memajang wajah bosan, "tidak, tidak sama sekali." Tapi tetap saja Himeko bercerita. "Jadi semalam aku bermimpi kalau ruang klub kita dimasuki orang-orang menyeramkan beraura ungu dari klub okult!"

Saat itu juga, pintu klub mereka digeser, dan orang-orang beraura ungu itu muncul dihadapan mereka. "Ohayou Suketto Dan..." "Gyaaa!" Teriak Bossun dan Himeko. (A/N: LOL! Plot ini banyak dipakai di Sket Dan 8D)

-line-

"Jadi kalian ingin meminta kami untuk menyelidiki murid baru Yuki Reiko?" Tanya Bossun. Kini suasana ruangan itu sedang terasa tegang dengan kehadiran klub okult. Bahkan Hosuke merasa tidak nyaman.

"Hai. Dia sepertinya tertarik dengan okult, tapi dia menolak untuk bergabung dengan klub kami." Ujar gadis bertopeng sapi. "Hmm.. Switch, apa kau memiliki informasi apa-apa tentangnya?" Tanya Bossun. '(Belum ada apapun sejauh ini. Otakura dan anak buah nya dari klub anime sedang terjangkit flu, jadi aku tak bisa bertanya apa-apa.)' Jawab Switch. Bossun dan Himeko mendesah. "Apa orangnya masih disini? Kalau masih, kita mungkin bisa mengintainya." Usul Himeko.

"Ide yang bagus Himeko! Kapan terakhir kali kalian melihat Yuki-san?" Tukas Bossun, tangannya terkepal antusias. "Tadi kita sempat melihatnya berjalan di taman bersama Kobayashi-kun dari kelas 3A." "Bagus! Ayo kita kesana!" Himeko berdiri. '(Minna, aku baru saja mendapatkan lokasi mereka lewat CCTV. Mereka berada di koridor lantai tiga.)' Kacamata Switch berkilat-kilat serius.

Mata anggota klub okult bersinar-sinar, "arigato, Sket-Dan!" "Serahkan pada kami! Oretachi.." "Suketto Dansu!"

-beberapa saat kemudian-

"Sungguh aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi denganmu disini, Kobayashi-kun. Kukira kau akan menyelesaikan SMA di Tachikawa." Gumam Yuki.

Kobayashi terkekeh, "aku dipindahkan kesini oleh orangtua ku saat kelas 2 karna mereka tidak cocok dengan sekolahnya. Kau tidak berubah sama sekali sejak SMP Yuki-san!" Yuki memerhatikan Kobayashi yang nyengir, lalu tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap anting-anting mengkilap di telinganya. "...kau juga tidak." Jawab Yuki. Kobayashi tertawa.

Sementara itu, Switch sudah mengetik nama sekolahan Tachikawa di laptop nya. Kacamatanya berkilat-kilat, dia menengok ke belakang, tapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah lorong yang kosong.

-line-

"Momoka kau terlihat kawaii dalam seragam Kaimei!" Ucap Bossun girang. "Aaa Momoka bagaimana kau bisa terlihat sangat cantik dalam pakaian apapun.. Aku iri padamu!" Ujar Himeko. "Arigatou nee-san.." "Kenapa aku selalu dikucilkan..?" Bossun menangis.

'(Oi, minna.)' Suara familier itu mendadak terdengar. "Switch!" "Switch-kun!" Momoka menyambut dengan senang.

'(Kenapa kalian meninggalkan aku sendirian, hah?!)' Switch meninggikan volumenya tanpa ragu. Himeko dan Bossun menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah. "Gomene Switch, kau tampak serius mengintai mereka berdua.." Himeko mencari-cari alasan.

"Jadi kita pikir kau pasti bisa melakukannya sendiri.. Lagipula, kau kan database berjalan.." Bossun mengusap kepalanya.

"A-ano.." Suara mungil itu membuat Switch mengalihkan pandangan dari dua makhluk pengkhianat di hadapannya. '(Momoka, sedang apa kau disini?)'

"Nah, itu dia masalahnya." Sela Himeko. "Kemarin Momoka baru transfer ke Kaimei, tapi dia disuruh les setiap Kamis pas pulang sekolah karna nilai pelajarannya yang kurang."

"Harus bayar pula." Lanjut Bossun. Himeko mengangguk, "aneh, padahal sekolah kita belum pernah ngadain les sebelumnya." '(Oh ya?')

Switch beranjak dari tempatnya menuju Momoka. '(Momoka, kau yakin mau sekolah disini? Ini tahun keduamu SMA kan?)' Momoka mengangguk riang, "daijobu. Orangtua ku sudah mengurus semuanya. Lagipula, aku mau satu sekolah bersama nee-san dan Switch-kun!"

'(Oh. Baiklah.)' Jawab Switch, menghiraukan Bossun yang sudah merengut dibelakangnya.

"Kau tidak ke tempat les mu, Momoka? Nanti kau bisa telat." Ujar Himeko. "Sebenarnya.." Momoka memulai dengan malu-malu. "Aku tersesat."

"Haaa?!" Bossun dan Himeko ternganga. '(Ho.. Ho.. Ho.. Daijobu desu, aku bisa mengantarmu.)' Switch menawarkan diri.

"H-hontou?" "Oi, oi memangnya kau tau tempatnya dimana?" Tanya Himeko memastikan.

'(Jangan remehkan kemampuanku, aku punya denah satu sekolah ini didalam laptop.)' "Sudah kuduga." Jawab Bossun. '(Baiklah, ayo kita pergi. Sayonara!)' Switch mulai melangkah diikuti Momoka.

"Matte matte matte!" Himeko menarik kerah seragam Switch mendekat. "Jangan coba-coba kau mencuri kesempatan dengan Momoka!"

'(Sekarang kau tidak memercayaiku, hah? HAH?!)' Sahut Switch dari laptop. Momoka tersenyum aneh, "a-ano.. Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" '(Tentu saja.)' Himeko melepaskan Switch dan mereka berdua berjalan pergi.

"Menurutmu mereka akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Himeko curiga. "Kita lihat saja nanti." Jawab Bossun. "Yuk, mau pulang?" Himeko menatap Bossun tersenyum, "un."

-line-

"Jadi ini tempatnya?" Tanya Momoka. '(Hai. Menurut alamat yang kau tunjukkan, seharusnya ini kelas tempat les mu.)' Jawab Switch ringan.

"Arigatou Switch-kun!" Seru Momoka. "Sekarang aku masuk dulu ya, dah!" '(Tunggu dulu, sebelum kau masuk, aku mau bilang. Seragam itu terlihat kawaii dipakai olehmu.)'

Pipi Momoka menghangat mendengar pujian Switch. "A-arigatou, mm, dah!" Momoka memasuki ruangan kelas.

Switch menatapnya sesaat, lalu mengintip melalui jendela di pintu. Sepertinya dia memiliki teman les. Cowok pula. Dia harus menyelidikinya nanti.

-line-

Switch sedang berjalan melalui koridor menuju luar sekolah, saat berpapasan dengan perempuan berambut hitam beraura gelap.

Mereka tidak menghiraukan satu sama lain dan melanjutkan berjalan, ketika suara teriakan terdengar dari ruangan yang barusan dilewati mereka. Keduanya buru-buru berbalik dan menggeser pintu.

'(Chuu-san, apa yang terjadi?)' Tanya Switch.

Mata Yuki melebar, "Remi onee-san!" Pandangan Switch beralih pada Yuki saat sadar dia ada disana. 'Perempuan ini...'

"Ah, gomen-gomen. Tadi Remi tidak sengaja meminum salah satu pilku yang menyebabkan dia jadi kecil. Aku kaget, jadi aku berteriak," Jawab Chuu-san.

'(Sampai kapan ini akan terus berlanjut, Chuu-san?)' Switch menyeletuk kesal. "Chuu-san, bagaimana kau bisa membuat semua ramuan aneh itu? Apa kau meminjam kekuatan iblis?" Ujar Yuki. "Tidak, aku punya resep sendiri."

Switch menatap Yuki sinis. Yuki menatapnya balik dan tampak terkejut.

"Mata hitam dan raut serius itu.. Usui Kazuyoshi.." Ucap Yuki. '(Bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku?)' "Kita satu TK ingat?" Switch menatap Yuki bertanya-tanya.

'(Ah, aku ingat. Kau perempuan dengan segala kepercayaan tidak masuk akal mu yang hanya berasal dari rumor.)' Jawab Switch tegas. "Aku tidak percaya kita bisa bertemu lagi disini, Usui-kun."

'(Aku juga.)' Petir mini keluar dari mata mereka dan bertabrakan di tengah-tengah udara.

"Ano.." Suara berat Chuu-san sejenak menghentikan pertarungan kecil tapi sengit mereka. "Bisakah kau mencarikan baju untuk Remi?" Ucapnya.

'(Aku bisa ke TK Masurao untuk meminjam baju.)' Usul Switch seperti biasa. "Aku ikut." Ujar Yuki. "Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi sekolahan lama ku." '(Baiklah, ayo ikut aku.)'

Setelah itu, mereka keluar dari ruangan kimia dan berderap menuju pintu keluar.

'Berjalan berduaan dengan dua cewek dalam sehari.. Rekor baru.' Switch melirik ke arah Reiko. 'Eh, tidak, yang ini bukan cewek.'

"Kenapa kau melirik-lirikku Usui-kun?" Tanya Yuki. '(Tidak apa-apa, dan tolong panggil aku Switch.)'

Yuki menatapnya aneh.

-line-

Saat itu sudah larut malam, tapi gadis berambut panjang dengan kantung mata itu belum juga tidur.

Dia mengambil pen dan sebuah buku berwarna pink bergambar kucing.

'Dear Diary,

Hari ini aku kembali bertemu dengan Usui Kazuyoshi, teman masa kecil, rival, sekaligus.. Cinta pertamaku.'

...

A/N: makasih sudah membaca *bungkuk*. XD sebenarnya aku ngerasa pengen bikin fanfic sedih-sedih belakangan ini~ dan ini pengalaman pertama, jadi mohon maklum kalau jadinya aneh.. Bukannya gak menyukai fanfics-ku sebelum ini 'w' juga, untuk cover fanfic ini *tunjuk* *tunjuk*, itu pertama kalinya aku gambar teddy bear T_T jadi pasti ancur. Aku bahkan gak tau kenapa aku gambar Bossun lebih kecil dari yang lain!

Note: Disini Momoka satu tahun lebih muda dari Himeko dkk, dia dan Yuki Reiko sama-sama masuk di tengah-tengah semester. Maaf banyak aturan ):

Review pls~


	2. Menyebalkan

"Gomenasai kaicho, aku tidak bisa melindungimu lagi." Kiri menumpahkan air matanya di ruangan OSIS.

"Tidak apa-apa Kato, kau fokus saja mempertahankan nilai-nilai mu. Ikuti les dengan baik, jangan pikirkan soal posisimu di OSIS." Jawab Tsubaki tegas.

"T-tapi kaicho..!" "DOS." Sela Daisy. "Kiri-kun ganbatte!" Ucap Mimorin senang selalu. "Tolong bilang 'ganbatte' padanya, Mimorin-senpai." Ujar Usami.

"Sekarang pergilah les!" Perintah Tsubaki. "Hai, kaicho!" Kiri langsung melesat menuju koridor.

Kini hanya tersisa Tsubaki, Usami, Unyu dan Daisy didalam ruangan itu.

Suasana langsung memburuk di mata Tsubaki. 'Hanya aku dan ketiga perempuan ini..' Pikirnya canggung.

-line-

Dalam sekejap mata, Katou sudah mencapai ruangan les. 'Sepertinya ini ruangan Hareda-sensei.' Dia memasuki kelas dan duduk di salah satu meja. Belum ada orang yang datang, jadi dia hanya terduduk disitu sambil menatap jendela.

Tiba-tiba pintu kembali dibuka, dan seorang gadis berambut oren masuk dengan wajah kayak kepiting rebus.

'Dia..?!'

Flashback

Saat itu pelajaran pertama, yaitu pelajaran bahasa jepang modern Mitsuo-sensei yang terkenal tegas dan galak. Murid-murid kelas dua yang biasa heboh, kini malah terdiam sambil memelototi buku.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu kelas terbuka dan gadis kawaii setinggi 160 cm masuk dengan keringat membanjiri wajahnya.

"Siapa yang berani datang ke sekolah lebih dari jam tujuh pagi?!" Punggung murid-murid menegak, bersiap menunggu ceramahan panjang Mitsuo-sensei.

"G-gomen! Tadi aku bangun kesiangan.." Jawab gadis itu.

Murid-murid sibuk menghitung waktu meledaknya sensei. '1.. 2.. 3..' Tapi yang mereka tunggu tidak juga datang.

"Ah.. Oh, baiklah, silahkan duduk Momoka-san.." Mitsuo malah menggaruk-garuk kepala sambil tertawa kecil.

Murid-murid yang melihat perubahan sikap guru mereka, langsung sibuk berbisik-bisik.

Katou sendiri sedang kebingungan dengan sikap Mitsuo-sensei.

'Ada apa dengannya? Padahal tadi pagi dia baru saja memarahiku karna tidak mengerjakan PR akibat absen kemarin..'

Katou lalu melayangkan pandangan pada cewek itu, yang kini sudah terduduk di bangku kosong disebelahnya. Bangku itu bekas temannya yang pindah sekolah ke luar negeri.

'Dan siapa perempuan ini? Kenapa sensei sangat baik hati kepadanya?' Katou bertanya-tanya.

Lalu samar-samar, dia mendengar bisikan teman-teman yang duduk dibelakangnya. "Itu kan Kibitsu Momoka, mengapa Mitsuo-sensei memaafkan ketelatannya?" Sahut yang satu. "Mungkin karna dia sangat kawaii." "Sou da ne.."

'Jadi itu alasannya.' Pikir Kato. 'Dia menggunakan keperawanan-nya untuk menaklukkan hati sensei. Aku benci orang-orang seperti dia, membuat guru-guru pilih kasih seperti itu..'

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Apa kalian sudah selesai membuat tugas yang kuberikan?"

"Hai, sensei!" Jawab murid-murid antusias.

"Bagus! Tukarlah kerjaanmu dengan teman di sebelahmu, kita akan mengecek punya satu sama lain!" Perintah sensei.

Katou melihat ke sebelah kirinya, kedua temannya sudah saling menukar buku. Jadi dia menengok ke kanan dan melihat Momoka yang sedang mengeluarkan pen.

'Tapi tulisanku..'

Terlambat, Momoka sudah memberikan bukunya kepada Katou. Katou menerimanya walaupun enggan, dan juga memberikan bukunya kepada Momoka.

Seperti yang dia duga, tulisannya berbeda jauh dari tulisan Momoka yang lentik.

Dia menengok ke arah gadis itu dan menemukan Momoka sedang mengernyit melihat tulisan dokter Katou.

'Tch, biarkan saja.'

End flashback

'Dia adalah gadis bertulisan lentik itu!' Seru Katou dari dalam hati.

"Gomen," suara Momoka menyadarkan Katou dari fantasinya. "Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum, tangannya menunjuk bangku disebelah Katou.

'Kenapa dia harus tersenyum seperti itu? Sok cantik!'

"Ya, terserah." Jawaban Katou yang cuek merusak mood Momoka.

Wajahnya berubah kesal, tapi dia hanya mendecak dan mengempaskan dirinya disebelah Katou.

'Aku tidak suka dia,' Itu yang mereka berdua pikirkan.

-malam-

Katou sedang berjalan di kota saat ia mendengar suara teriakan dari kejauhan. Ia melesat menuju sumber suara dan melihat seorang perempuan sedang didekap oleh pencuri berpakaian hitam.

"Kau Kibitsu Momoka bukan? Serahkan uangmu!" Serunya.

Tau-tau sebuah kunai sudah terletak didepan leher pencuri itu (LOL ini persis seperti pas dia menangkap Kagerou XD), membuatnya segera melepaskan sasarannya.

Katou segera mengikat pencuri itu dan meninggalkannya di gang. Dia lalu meraih tangan Momoka dan menariknya pergi.

"Hei, chotto matte!" Gadis itu menyentakkan tangannya hingga lepas. "Kita tidak boleh meninggalkannya begitu saja, setidaknya panggilkan polisi atau apa!"

Momoka segera menelepon polisi. "Gomen, apa ini polisi? Aku menemukan seorang pencuri di jalan xxxxx, dia sudah diikat.. Un." Selama dia berbicara, Katou hanya menatap cewek itu tanpa berekspresi.

"Baiklah. Arigatou." Momoka memutuskan sambungan. "Mereka akan segera kesini." Momoka menatap Katou. Mereka berdua saling diam.

Lalu Momoka blush, "ah, iya.. Makasih karna udah nyelamatin aku.." Katou membuang muka, "hmph. Aku tidak butuh terima kasih, lagipula kau ini siapa?" Katou melirik gadis berkaca mata itu.

"Kau tidak dengar tadi pencuri itu omong apa? Aku ini Kibitsu Momoka, teman sekelas mu. Aku dalam penyamaran!" Ujarnya kesal.

"Kenapa kau harus menyamar? Kan orang jadi tidak bisa mengenalimu." Tukas Katou. Momoka menatapnya geram.

"Justru aku ini artis jadi aku tidak boleh mengekspos wajah asliku! Kamu bodoh atau apa?" Jawab Momoka.

Katou menatapnya aneh, "hah? Aku bahkan tidak tau kamu seorang artis."

Momoka menarik napas, 'sabar Momoka, kamu gak boleh memukul seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkan mu..'

"Lagipula, kamu suka kan menggunakan popularitas mu sebagai keunggulan disekolah." Lanjut Katou frontal. "Buktinya Mitsuo-sensei yang galak jadi berlagak lemah di hadapanmu."

Momoka melebarkan matanya, "jangan tuduh aku yang nggak-nggak ya!" Bentaknya. "Aku bahkan tidak tau Mitsuo-sensei galak kepada anak-anak lain! Aku kira dia memang baik!"

"Juga, aku tidak menggunakan popularitas-ku sebagai keunggulan," ujar Momoka. "Aku bersikap seperti biasa, apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang aku itu aku sama sekali tidak berurusan!"

"Dan jujur aja.." Ucapnya pelan, membuat Katou menoleh ke arahnya.

"Dulunya aku berandalan, jadi aku tau perasaanmu." Katou menatapnya terkejut. Lalu matanya melebar.

"J-jadi, kamu yang memainkan Detektif Berandal?!" Serunya kayak habis melihat setan.

"Iya! Kamu nonton ya?" Tanya Momoka. Kiri, sadar apa yang barusan dia katakan, langsung terbatuk-batuk kecil.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucapnya, menutup pembicaraan mereka. "Un!" Jawab Momoka antusias, dan mengikuti Katou dari belakang sambil tersenyum.

'Ternyata dia..' Momoka nyaris tertawa. 'Orang yang aneh..'

...

A/N: *blush* gomen.. Sebenarnya aku ngerasa aneh bikin fic tentang kato '-' aku juga gak tau kenapa~ rasanya aneh aja + bikin malu.. Tapi aku pengen banget bikin fic ini..

Reader: pilihlah salah satu!

Ehehe.. Gomen-gomen.. ^^

Maaf ya kalau chapter ini jelek, ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fic yang ada kato nya didalam *ngeles* XD ohya aku juga gak bisa bikin cerita berantem"an *author apaan ini?* -_- jadi maaf bagian action nya jelek banget. Aku pengen coba pakai banyak bahasa jepang di fic ini 'w' mohon kasitau kalau ada salah.

Disini gak ada referensi dari manapun, tapi bagian 'tulisan jelek' itu kuambil dari temenku sendiri yang duduk di bangku sebelahku :D dia itu dipanggil 'dokter gagal' karna tulisannya yang acak adul, tapi karna kita berdua sama-sama gak punya temen deket, aku suka ngajak dia tukeran buku kalau mau ngecek bareng.. Ahaha XD bukannya caper atau apa~

Pls review :D


	3. Penculikan

Bossun dan Himeko sedang berjalan pulang seperti biasa.

Himeko sedang bercerita tentang Nakatani-san dan peliharaan barunya, ketika tiba-tiba handphone Himeko berbunyi nyaring.

Himeko mengangkatnya, "moshi-moshi.. Kaa-san?"

Bossun menatapnya bertanya-tanya.

"Ooh baiklah." Raut Himeko berubah sedih, kemudian dia memutuskan sambungannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Bossun. "Mama sama papa gak pulang malam ini. Aku akan bikin makan malam sendiri." Jawabnya.

"Hahh? Serius kamu?" Ucap Bossun.

"Tentu saja aku serius, untuk apa aku bohong?" Tanya Himeko. "Yah, ini rumahku. Sampai nanti."

Bossun menarik tangannya, membuat dia terkesiap sejenak.

"Apa?" Tanyanya, menoleh kebelakang.

Bossun menatapnya dengan wajah bodoh, "b-boleh aku numpang makan?"

"HEEEHH?!" Seru Himeko. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Mama lembur malam ini, Rumi juga ada acara dengan teman-temannya, jadi.. Onegai!" Himeko mendesah melihat Bossun.

"Yah, terserah kau saja." Ucapnya lalu melengos masuk ke rumah. Bossun mengikutinya.

Sesampainya didalam, Himeko memasak okonomiyaki, dan mereka makan malam bersama.

Setelah itu, mereka juga bermain game dan membaca manga. Bossun berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuat gadis itu tidak merasa kesepian.

Lagipula, dia kan sahabatnya.

-line-

Bossun dan Himeko sedang duduk di bangku kayu di lahan rumah Himeko. Mereka menatap tiga bintang yang bersinar di langit diatas mereka.

"Hei, Bossun."

.

"Hm?"

.

"Sekarang sudah bulan November."

.

"Lalu?"

.

"Kita sebentar lagi akan berpisah."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba ngungkit ini?"

.

.

.

"Rasanya cepat sekali. Aku belum mau berpisah."

Bossun menatap Himeko. "Ahh, apa ini? Onihime gak boleh galau!" Mendengar itu, Himeko beranjak dari tempatnya dan melesat masuk ke rumah.

Bossun mengikutinya terkejut. "Hei, Himeko? Kamu kenapa?"

Himeko mengunci pintu rumahnya.

"Oi, Himeko! Kamu kenapa? Buka pintunya!" Sahut Bossun mengetuk-ngetuk pintu.

"Dasar.." Suara lirih Himeko terdengar dari balik pintu. "Aku gak mau kehilanganmu bodoh!"

Bossun terdiam. Himeko sendiri sadar kalau dia sedang sangat emosional. 'Sial. Kenapa aku bisa jadi seemosional ini?!' Gerutunya dalam hati.

Air mata mulai keluar dari mata Himeko. Lalu aia terisak.

Dia buru-buru mendekap mulutnya, tapi Bossun sudah cukup mendengarnya.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan pulang sekarang." Ujarnya.

Himeko menunggu hingga suara langkah kakinya menghilang, baru dia menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

-line-

Bossun sedang berjalan pulang. Udara bulan November yang dingin membuatnya merinding.

Pikirannya penuh. Penuh tentang hal-hal masa depan, penuh dengan Himeko.

Entah mengapa, dia merasa hari itu akan menjadi hari terakhir dia melihat Himeko untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Dia mulai berlari.

-line-

Himeko masih terisak di lantai rumahnya. Sudah berapa lama, ia tidak tau. Tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar pintunya diketuk.

'Bossun?' Pikirnya.

Ia menghapus air mata dan membuka pintu, hanya untuk melihat.. Seseorang berpakaian serba hitam.

-keesokan harinya-

Sebuah mobil terparkir di depan rumah keluarga Onizuka. Ibu dan ayah Himeko keluar dari mobil itu.

'Hm? Kenapa pintu rumah kita terbuka?' Pikir ibu Himeko.

Dia bergegas menghampiri rumahnya, dan berteriak.

-line-

Bossun berjalan menuju sekolah dengan yakin. Hari ini dia sudah bertekad akan meminta maaf pada Himeko. Dia bahkan sudah membelikan Pelocan rasa terbaru untuknya.

'Yosh, aku bisa melakukan ini!'

Tapi saat dia membuka pintu kelas, Himeko tidak terlihat dimana-mana.

Bossun menunggu dan menunggu, tapi Himeko tidak juga datang. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak, 'Himeko, kemana kamu?'

Akhirnya, dia nekad bolos setelah jam makan siang untuk pergi ke rumah Himeko.

-line-

Bossun mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Onizuka. "Aku datang!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, ibu Himeko membuka pintu.

"Loh, Bossun-san? Bukankah kamu lagi sekolah?" Tanyanya.

"Aku khawatir, kenapa Himeko nggak masuk sekolah hari ini." Jawab Bossun lancang.

Ibu Himeko terlihat sedih, "aku pikir kau tau sesuatu tentang ini, tapi ternyata tidak."

"Tau? Tau soal apa?" Bossun tidak sabaran.

"Bossun-san, Hime-chan diculik." Jantung Bossun nyaris melompat mendengar ini. "Tadi saat aku pulang, pintu rumah terbuka dan isi rumah sudah acak-acakan. Tapi aku menemukan surat ini di lantai."

Ibu Himeko merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya dan menyodorkan secarik kertas kepada Bossun.

Bossun buru-buru membaca tulisan diatasnya. "Surat ini.. Dari pembenci onihime?" Gumamnya.

"Un. Aku sudah melaporkan polisi, mereka belum menemukan apapun. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan Hime-chan kemarin.. Ini semua salahku." Ibu Himeko mulai menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya.

Bossun menatapnya sebentar, lalu pamit dan meninggalkan rumah itu.

'Himeko diculik? Benarkah? Tapi, bagaimana bisa?' Bossun frustrasi.

Tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan email dari Switch. 'Ah aku baru ingat aku belum mengabarkan apa-apa padanya..'

"Bossun, ada apa?"

.

"Himeko diculik."

Bossun mulai menjelaskan kejadian tadi.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang."

.

"Tidak perlu. Kamu selidiki saja secara diam-diam. Aku mendapat firasat kalau ini akan jadi untuk waktu yang lama."

.

"Baiklah, Bossun."

Keesokan harinya, kenyataan bahwa Himeko diculik tersebar di Kaimei Gakuen. Tapi soal surat itu, tidak ada yang tau kecuali Bossun dan Switch.

Meskipun begitu, sekolah masih berfungsi seperti biasa.

Bossun sudah bolos untuk beberapa hari, beberapa murid yang paling khawatir (seperti kapten, Momoka dan Saaya) ingin menghubunginya, tapi dilarang oleh Switch karna merasa Bossun membutuhkan privasi.

Ruang klub Sket Dan juga ditutup untuk sementara, jadi Switch bersedia untuk melayani orang-orang yang butuh bantuan sendirian.

Tsubaki ingin ikut membantu selaku ketua OSIS, tapi semua orang melarangnya karna tugasnya yang berat, apalagi dengan ketidakhadiran Kiri Katou.

Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? To be continued~ :D

...

A/N: maaf chapter ini klise banget ): mudah-mudahan chapter selanjutnya lebih bagus deh..

Juga aku gak bisa sama sekali nulis detektif, jadi kalau ada yang mau nyaranin cara mereka menyelamatkan Himeko, silakan :) akan sangat membantu! N akan kucoba kabulkan.

Fufufu.. Tadinya aku mau update ini jam 12 malam untuk mengejutkan minna-san :3 (ada apa dengan author ini? "-,-) tapi sayangnya semalam koneksi internet ku lagi gak bagus T_T dan ya, aku mau ngepost chapter tiap tiga hari disini. Jadi mohon ditunggu ya!

Disclaimer: Sket Dance bukan punyaku -» (sebelum ini aku lupa tulis disclaimer, gomenasai yo! T.T)

R&amp;R pls..


	4. People Fall In Love in Mysterious Ways

Ide yang kuambil disini yaitu ide danau :3 enjoy!

...

Yuki sedang berjalan di halaman sekolah saat melihat Switch sedang mengaduk-aduk sebuah semak.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disitu, Switch-kun?" Tanyanya penasaran.

'(Aku sedang mencarikan gelang milik Koma-chan yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya. Sepertinya tadi gelang itu terjatuh di semak-semak.)' Jawab Switch.

Yuki menatapnya tak habis pikir. Dia sudah mendengar tentang Sket Club dari obrolan teman sekelasnya hari ini, juga kejadian yang menimpa mereka, jadi dia bisa kurang lebih mengerti situasi yang sedang dihadapi Switch.

Seharian ini dia memperhatikan Switch yang berusaha membantu klien-klien Sket Dan yang, herannya, sedang banyak hari itu.

Yuki tidak tau kenapa dia sangat berkeras kepala meneruskan pekerjaan kedua temannya, padahal dia jelas-jelas tidak bisa menghadapinya sendirian.

Tapi karna yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang baik, hati Yuki ikut tergerak untuk membantu. Dia mulai mencari di area sekitar situ.

Switch menatapnya berterima kasih, meskipun tidak yakin kenapa Yuki tiba-tiba ingin ikut membantu.

Setelah mereka menemukan gelang Koma-chan, mereka baru akan mulai menangani misi selanjutnya yaitu mencari pen hilang Dante ketika Switch mendapat email dari Otakura-kun.

"Switch-kun, aku sudah menemukan siapa laki-laki yang les bersama Momoka-chan!" Kacamata Switch berkilat-kilat. "Orangnya adalah Kiri Katou, anggota OSIS kelas 2 SMA."

'Kiri Katou?' Pikirnya sambil mengernyit.

"Ada apa, Switch-kun?" Tegur Yuki, karna Switch tidak kunjung mencari.

'(Besok hari Kamis, aku akan les matematika sekali saja bersama Hareda-sensei. Kau mau ikut?)' Ajaknya.

Yuki menatapnya aneh, "mengapa kau tiba-tiba ingin les Switch-kun? Kundengar nilai-nilai mu sangat tinggi."

'(Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengintai Momoka.)' Switch mengakui. '(Aku mulai menyukainya setelah dia menyatakan perasaan padaku di kelas dua. Tapi sayangnya waktu itu hatiku berada ditempat lain, dan sekarang dia sudah menjadi artis, sehingga tidak bisa menerima pernyataan cinta apapun lagi.)'

Yuki mengernyit mendengar penjelasan Switch, "kalau memang begitu, kenapa kau harus mengikutinya? Kau hanya akan cemburu bukan?"

'(Aku hanya mengikutinya untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja dengan kehadiran teman les nya. Kenapa kau sepertinya menjadi sewot sejak aku bilang aku menyukai Momoka?)' Mata Switch memicing ke arah Yuki.

"Aku tidak sewot, aku hanya ingin melindungimu agar kau tidak merasa cemburu." Jawab Yuki kesal karna di salah tuduhkan.

'(Tidak, kau menentang perasaanku kepada Momoka.)'

Yuki berdecak, "terserah kau ingin percaya apa, tapi lebih baik kita segera menyelesaikan permintaan dan pulang."

'(Ya, aku sudah muak melihat wajahmu.)' Balas Switch.

-line-

Sepulangnya dari sekolah, Yuki segera pergi ke sebuah danau.

Danau itu cantik berwarna hijau dan dikelilingi pohon-pohon rindang. Yuki sering kesini untuk melepas penat dan stres.

Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan berkuncir satu dengan kacamata datang menghampirinya.

"Kau Yuki-san bukan? Yoroshiku!" Sapanya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Yuki. "Kau bahkan tau namaku."

"Aku tidak bisa membeberkan identitas-ku, tapi kau boleh memanggilku Peach. Yuki-san, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya manis.

Yuki menunduk, "aku tidak biasanya curhat kepada orang asing, tapi akan aku ceritakan."

Setelah itu, Yuki menceritakan semua hal tentang Switch dan dirinya kepada teman barunya.

-keesokan harinya-

Switch berjalan riang menuju ruang les matematika. Semua permintaan klien sudah dia selesaikan lebih awal agar bisa bebas saat pulang sekolah.

Hari itu kelas yang dipakai untuk les sedang dihuni, jadi mereka bertiga akan les di ruang guru.

Switch sedikit merasa senang, karna ini pertama kalinya dia akan ikut les. Meskipun harus bayar uang tambahan, dia ingin menghayati momen ini karna ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya dia akan les.

'Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi Momoka saat aku masuk nanti.' Hatinya tersenyum senang.

Begitu dia menggeser pintu, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Momoka yang sedang mencoba berbicara dengan Kiri.

'(Hei, Momoka.)' Panggilnya.

Momoka menoleh mendengar suara laptop itu, "Switch-kun! Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Switch menoleh ke arah Kiri, tapi ninja itu sudah membuang muka.

'(Aku akan ikut kalian les hari ini.)' Jawabnya sekena-nya.

'Hah?! T-Tapi bukankah Switch-kun sudah mahir matematika?" Tanyanya terkejut.

'(Ada PR yang tidak aku mengerti, jadi aku ingin membuatnya bersama sensei hari ini.)' Switch memberi alasan.

"Ah.. Baiklah,"

Setelah itu, mereka memulai les. Switch sedang pura-pura konsen kepada PR sambil memperhatikan Momoka dan Katou, ketika mendengar percakapan guru-guru disana.

Guru A: "Bayangkan bila Yuki-san yang seram menikah dengan Kobayashi-kun yang selalu tersenyum.. Hihihi.."

.

Guru B: "Ya, aku tidak percaya mereka teman SMP, padahal kepribadiannya sangat berbeda."

.

Guru C: "Tapi banyak yang menjodoh-jodohkan mereka loh. Nanti kalau sudah kawin anak nya pie toh?" (Lah kok jadi bahasa Jawa?)

Mata Switch menajam mendengar nama Kobayashi disebut.

'(Sensei, boleh aku meminta alamat rumah Yuki?)' Tanyanya.

Semua orang menatapnya bertanya-tanya.

-line-

Sepulang sekolah, Switch berhenti dirumah Yuki dan mengetuk pintu.

"Switch-kun kenapa kau datang kesini?" Tanya Yuki setelah membukakan pintu.

'(Aku tau ini mendadak, tapi berhati-hatilah pada teman SMP-mu itu.)' Jawab Switch tiba-tiba.

Yuki mengernyit, "ada hak apa kau mengatakan itu padaku? Tidak usah ikut campur hubunganku dengan Kobayashi-kun."

'(Dia dari SMA Tachikawa bukan?)' Sambar Switch. Mata Yuki melebar. '(Aku mencari nama sekolahan itu dari internet. Reputasinya tidak bagus. Sekolah itu penuh dengan berandalan gila, Kobayashi salah satunya. Dia dipindahkan ke Kaimei karna Tachikawa sudah merubahnya menjadi berandalan tidak berguna seperti saat ini.)'

'(Aku yakin kau menyadarinya Yuki-san, kalian sudah saling mengenal sejak SMP.)' Lanjut Switch. '(Jadi, aku memperingatkan-mu, jangan dekati dia.)'

Yuki kembali mengernyit, "jangan mencoba membuatku marah. Ini sama saja seperti saat kamu menuduhku terganggu dengan perasaanmu. Sudahlah,"

Switch menatap Yuki tanpa ekspresi.

"Kalau hanya ini yang mau kamu sampaikan kepadaku, sebaiknya kamu pulang. Terima kasih sudah menyediakan waktu untukku," Lanjut Yuki. "Aku masuk dulu."

Switch menatap punggung Yuki yang memasuki rumah dan menutup pintu tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

-malam-

Switch sedang berjalan di kota, mengamati laptop-nya sambil makan sandwich.

Dia sangat khawatir dengan Yuki sehingga memutuskan menggunakan laptop nya yang super canggih untuk mengintai lokasi Yuki.

Meski begitu, sepertinya Yuki tidak dalam bahaya, dia keluar hanya untuk membeli permen kapas, satu bungkus jelly bean dan empat tangkai es krim (bahkan Switch tidak tau dia suka memakan makanan manis).

Keesokan harinya pula, dia terus memperhatikan Yuki. Dan entah bagaimana, gadis itu tampak tak menyadarinya.

-line-

Switch sedang berjalan di kota (kali ini dia makan crepe) sambil memperhatikan lingkaran pengibaratan Yuki di laptop nya bergerak menuju toko coklat.

Dia nyaris tersenyum ketika tiba-tiba melihat sebuah boneka terjatuh di kakinya. Dia memungut nya dan menatap gadis kecil dikuncir satu yang berdiri didepannya dengan wajah memelas.

'(Apa ini punyamu?)' Gadis itu mengangguk. Switch memberinya boneka itu dan menatapnya berlalu.

Begitu dia kembali mengarahkan pandangan pada laptop nya, dia sudah kehilangan jejak Yuki.

Switch berkeringat dingin, dia mengetik sesuatu untuk mencari lokasi nya dan menemukan Yuki dalam sebuah gang sempit.

'Tidak! Apakah dia diculik?!' Switch panik. Dia lalu bergegas menuju gang tersebut.

-line-

Singkat cerita, Switch menyelamatkan Yuki dari tangan Kobayashi *gomen T.T*.

Kini mereka sedang berjalan dalam diam tanpa arah.

'(Jadi,)' tutur Switch. '(Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Kobayashi?)'

Yuki menatapnya kosong, "baiklah, akan aku jelaskan."

"Dulu sedang jamannya facebook, jadi aku membuat akunnya untuk memantau cerita-cerita horor yang di post disana. Dari situ, aku berkenalan dengan seorang teman sekelasku yang berteman baik dengan Kobayashi-kun. Kita akrab dalam semalam karna kita menyukai berbagai film horor yang sama, keesokan harinya ia mengenalkanku kepada Kobayashi dan sejak itu kita berteman baik." Jelas Yuki panjang lebar.

Switch mendengarkannya dalam diam.

"Tetapi meskipun begitu, aku tidak bisa menembus lingkaran antara dia dan Kobayashi. Aku bagai orang ketiga dalam persahabatan mereka." Ucap Yuki. "Aku hanya akrab dengannya lewat facebook, selain itu, kita bagai teman biasa. Suatu hari saat kita bertiga sedang membuat proyek bersama-sama dirumahku, aku sedang mengobrol dengannya tentang percakapan seru kita lewat internet kemarin. Itu pertama kalinya kita mengungkit obrolan kita didepan Kobayashi.

"Karna saat SMP Kobayashi di-didik dengan keras oleh orangtua nya, jadi dia tidak bisa ikut dalam percakapan kita. Keesokan harinya, aku dikeluarkan dari grup oleh Kobayashi dengan alasan tidak mau membantu. Dengan terpaksa aku bergabung dengan grup lain, padahal hari itu sudah waktu jatuh tempo proyek kecil kita.

"Grup itu untung menyetujuinya, meskipun proyek mereka sudah jadi, dan aku tidak sempat membantu apa-apa. Tetapi setelah itu, aku merasa teman-temanku mulai menjauh.

"Akhirnya aku tidak tahan lagi, aku ingin berbicara dengan Kobayashi setiap datang kesekolah, tapi ia selalu menjauh dengan temannya tiap kali aku mendekat. Jadi aku menghubunginya lewat facebook, menanya apa kesendirianku adalah ulahnya, dan ternyata aku benar." Ujar Yuki. "Dari situ aku dikata-katai olehnya, dia bilang aku berkepala dua, dan dialah yang telah menyebarkan rumor tentang aku, karna dia membenciku."

"Sejak itu, aku sudah tidak pernah lagi membuka facebook. Aku tidak pernah sekelas lagi dengan mereka sehingga tidak mengetahui akhir hubungan mereka. Aku mencoba menghadapi masa lalu, dan pernah mencoba membuka kembali laman chat kita, tapi yang aku dapatkan malah sakit. Akhirnya, aku nggak mau berteman lagi." Yuki mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Juga, kau benar. Aku memang menyadari perubahan pada Kobayashi, seperti anting yang dipakainya saat aku bertemu dengannya di Kaimei. Tapi aku pikir, dia sudah melupakan masa lalu kita. Kenyataannya, aku salah." Ucap Yuki.

'(Kalau begitu, kasusmu sama seperti Himeko.. Pantas saja kau tidak mau bergabung dengan klub okult.)' Sahut Switch yang sedari tadi terdiam. Yuki menatapnya bertanya-tanya.

'(Mau pergi.. Ke festival?)'

-line-

"Switch-kun terimakasih untuk hari ini." Yuki memegang permen kapas ditangannya sambil tersenyum.

Menurut Switch, postur tubuhnya membuat senyumnya ikut jadi menyeramkan, tapi ia akan mengenangnya. Lagipula, mereka berdua kan jarang senyum. '(Ya, sama-sama.)'

Yuki membalikkan badannya menuju Switch. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, padahal kau sedang sibuk menangani kasus Himeko-san."

Switch menatapnya ragu-ragu, lalu menepuk kepalanya. '(Tenang saja, kita kan teman.)'

Yuki tersipu.

'(Aku juga mau minta maaf.)' Ucap Switch. '(Yang soal Momoka tadi siang, entah kenapa aku sedang emosi.)'

"Baiklah, tapi izinkan aku membantu tugas klub mu. Setidaknya sampai Bossun dan Himeko-san kembali."

Switch tampak berpikir sejenak, '(baiklah...)'

Yuki tau, dia tidak akan kesepian lagi.

...

A/N: Uuuu maaf ya kemarin aku gak update T.T karakter nya juga OOC banget. Masa lalunya Yuki aneh ya '3' gomene, aku lagi pengen buat sesuatu seperti ini tapi nga ada ide, jadi ceritanya kumiripin dengan cerita Himeko T.T Arigatou Panda Dayo atas reviewnya~

R&amp;R pls

Disclaimer: Sket Dance punyanya Shinohara-sama


	5. DokiDoki

Hari itu, Momoka dan Kiri disuruh membuat projek tentang kura-kura dan plastik. Bagaimana kura-kura mati karna memakan plastik (topik yang bodoh, tapi ini yang sedang aku pelajari n aku anak SMP T.T jadi, maafkan aku~)

Projek itu harus dikumpul keesokan harinya, jadi Momoka memutuskan pergi kerumah Kiri sepulang sekolah untuk membuatnya. Untung hari itu hari Kamis, jadi mereka bisa les lalu langsung berjalan bareng.

*dirumah Kiri ^.^*

Momoka melihat-lihat ke sekeliling. "Kamu tinggal sendiri ya?" "Iya."

'Jadi kita hanya berduaan?'

Momoka merayap menuju komputer dan mulai menyalakannya sementara Kiri mencari bahan lewat buku.

Kiri mendengus membuat Momoka menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kamu ketawa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Topiknya bodoh sekali, mana ada kura-kura makan plastik terus mati. Kura-kuranya pinter lah masak makan plastik? Aku sampai ketawa pas sensei jelasin tadi."

"Kamu nggak tau apa-apa nggak usah sok tau deh. Kasian tau kura-kuranya perutnya kesakitan karna makan plastik." Momoka menatapnya sambil manyun kayak lumba-lumba.

"Yah terserah aja."

"Wahh kamu punya banyak game ya disini?" Komentar Momoka, tangannya bergerak membuka Plant vs Zombie. "Kamu suka mainin game?"

"Nggak ada waktu. Tiap pulang sekolah seharusnya aku kerja buat biyayain hidup sendiri, tapi karna kamu kesini aku gak kerja dulu deh, jadi berhenti main!" Teriak Kiri marah.

"Wakatta, wakatta!" Sahut Momoka.

Setelah sukses ngeprint projek mereka, Momoka segera lekas berdiri dan berlari riang menuju pintu keluar setelah mengatakan serentetan kata pada Katou.

Katou hanya menangkap 'membawa pulang' dan 'dadah' ketika tiba-tiba sebuah lubang terbuka dibawah Momoka dan Momoka terjeblos masuk (fu-fu-fu.. Minna pasti bingung n kaget baca bagian ini :3)

"Momoka!" Momoka baru saja akan terjatuh ke lubang penuh senjata tajam berdiri kalau Katou tidak menangkap tangannya.

"Kamu nggak papa?" "Ya, hanya kaget." Jawab Momoka ngos-ngosan setelah kejadian tak terduga tadi.

"Kok bisa ada lubang berduri sih disini?" Tanya Momoka. "Itu perangkap ninja. Tadi udah aku non-aktifin cuman kayaknya rusak." Jawab Katou tak acuh.

"Perangkap ninja?!" Seru Momoka. 'Rumah ini menyeramkan!'

Tiba-tiba Momoka merasa dirinya diangkat. "K-katou?!" Ternyata dia sedang diangkat bridal style oleh ninja itu (a/n: myaaaahh! XD)

"Aku akan angkat kamu keluar, aku hafal seluruh letak perangkapnya." Momoka menatapnya dengan wajah kepiting rebus. "I-itu kalau kamu izinin.."

"Kalau nggak?" Tanya Momoka.

"Kalau nggak ya kamu mati. Mau gimana lagi?" Wah sadis benar orang ini.

"Uh.. Baiklah.."

Katou melakukan tugasnya, dan saat mereka sampai diluar, Momoka sudah pingsan. Entah karna kecepatan Katou atau karna malu.

"Momoka, hei Momoka!" Katou menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Momoka tapi gadis itu tidak juga sadar. "Shhhtt baiklah akan aku bawa ke rumahnya. Untung aku tau rumahnya dimana."

"Dia benar-benar merepotkan~"

...

A/N: aduhhhhhh maaf banget ya chapter ini pendek *bungkuk sedalem-dalemnya* tapi mudah-mudahan minna suka. Aku greget banget pas nulis chapter ini :3 gak tau kenapa! Bukan maksudku membuat karakter lain lovi-dovi pas Himeko lagi ilang T.T next chapter aku pastiin Himeko ketemu deh!

Ditunggu ya minna~

R&amp;R... ;)

Disclaimer: Sket Dance punya Shinohara dan bukan punyaku..


	6. Non-separate

Bossun sedang berbaring diatas ranjang sambil memperhatikan dua benda dihadapannya, sebuah boneka Pelorin dan tongkat biru bernama Flagrance.

Sudah beberapa hari ini dia mengurung diri dikamar, hanya keluar untuk makan atau mencari kabar tentang Himeko.

Dia sudah mencari ke gedung-gedung kosong dimana-mana, tapi tidak juga ketemu. Mereka sudah memberitahu polisi, tapi sampai sekarang pun tidak ada yang tau dimana keberadaan Himeko.

Lebih parahnya, pelaku tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun selain kertas itu sehingga tidak ada yang dapat melakukan apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba HP Bossun berdering, pesan dari Switch.

Sudah beberapa hari ini, dia tidak saling mengobrol dengannya. Teman-temannya juga tidak ada yang berusaha menghubunginya, membuat Bossun sedikit bingung, tapi dia memang tidak ingin mengobrol dengan siapapun.

Perlahan dia bangkit dari kasur dan meraih ponselnya.

"Bossun, aku menemukan Himeko."

Bossun terlompat dari kasur dan langsung melesat menuju alamat yang diberikan oleh Switch.

-beberapa saat kemudian-

Bossun telah sampai di lokasi setelah lari berkilometer-kilometer jauhnya.

Tempat itu berupa sebuah gedung tua yang sepertinya tidak dihuni lagi.

Begitu Bossun masuk dia melihat teman-temannya sedang berusaha melawan sekelompok berandalan yang pernah dibabat Himeko alias Onihime haters.

"Bossman!" Seru Momoka yang sedang bertarung bersama ketiga kawannya.

"Momoka!"

"Cepatlah masuk dan selamatkan nee-san sementara kami menunda waktu!"

Segera Bossun mengerti dan masuk kedalam gedung. Beberapa orang menyadarinya dan mengikutinya masuk tapi dihadang oleh Tsubaki.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Bossun menemukan Himeko di bagian gedung paling dalam dengan tangan dan kakinya diikat dan keadaan tidak sadar.

Bossun segera menghampirinya dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya sementara berusaha melepas tali-tali itu.

"B-Bossun.." Gumamnya setengah sadar.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat." Jawab Bossun. -» (dialog dari mana hayoo :3 ah pasti udh pada tau..)

Begitu lepas, Himeko langsung hambur ke pelukan Bossun dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat menyukaimu Bossun..."

Sebelum Bossun dapat bereaksi apa-apa, teman-teman mereka masuk dengan raut khawatir, dan Momoka langsung memeluk Himeko penuh kesedihan.

"Aku sudah menelepon polisi dan memberi detil informasi, mereka akan segera datang kesini."

"Katou, mulai besok, jagalah Onizuka sampai dia pulih sepenuhnya. Kita harus memastikan keselamatan murid-murid Kaimei." "Hai, kaicho." Switch menatap mereka berdua dalam diam.

"Eh?" Gumaman Momoka tiba-tiba membuat semua orang menoleh kearahnya. "Nee-san? Nee-san?!"

Ternyata Himeko telah pingsan lagi.

Akhirnya, Bossun memutuskan mengantarnya pulang menggunakan taksi sementara yang lain berpamitan.

"Daah!" Sahut yang lain lalu berpencar.

Bossun mengempaskan Himeko ke tempat duduk. Untung taksi ini mau datang jauh-jauh ke tempat terpencil.

Setelah mengatakan alamat rumah Himeko, taksi itu melaju pergi.

-line-

Himeko membuka matanya.

"Ugh.."

"Himeko, kau sudah sadar!"

"Bossun? Aku dimana?"

"Kamu lagi dirumah. Habis pingsan."

Himeko lalu ingat apa yang terjadi dan merasakan denyut di kepalanya.

"Jangan kebanyakan mikir dulu." Jawab Bossun.

Tiba-tiba perut Himeko berbunyi. Dia memang belum makan beberapa hari ini. Dia hanya diberi makan sedikit sekali oleh penculik-penculiknya untuk bertahan hidup. Mereka bertujuan menyiksa Himeko sebelum membunuh nya, itu memang kejam.

"Kamu lapar kan?" Tanya Bossun. Himeko mengangguk.

"Tadi mama kamu udah bikinin sup. Dia seneng banget kamu udah pulang." Ucapnya.

"Ya, aku hanya harus menghadapinya nanti." Jawab Himeko tersenyum.

Bossun ikut tersenyum. Kangen juga selama ini gak lihat Himeko.

"Sini aku suapin."

"HEEH?! Gak!"

"Lah kan masih sakit?"

"Kamu diem aja! Sini kasih aku mangkoknya." Seru Himeko malu drastis.

Himeko mulai menyendok makanan kedalam mulut. Sup yang hangat bikin dia merasa enak.

Tapi begitu dia menengok ke kiri, wajah Bossun merusak ketenangannya.

"Hei Bossun," ujar Himeko. "Keluarlah."

"Kenapa kamu ngusir aku?! Aku udah bilang kan pas pertama kali kita ketemu kalo aku gak suka diusir!" Katanya sambil nangis.

"Aku gak peduli! Memangnya buat apa kamu duduk disini ngeliatin aku makan? Sana pergi."

Bossun akhirnya keluar dan menutup pintu setelah memaki-maki Himeko soal perasaannya. Tapi setelah itu, dia tersenyum. Dia senang sahabatnya kembali sehat. Dia seharusnya tau, Himeko tidak akan selemah itu.

-line-

"Aku pulang dulu ya~" ucap Bossun pamitan.

"Loh, cepet amat?" Tanya ibu Himeko.

"Memangnya untuk apa lagi dia kesini?" Ujar Himeko malas.

"Hime-chan belum sempat jalan-jalan kan? Gimana kalau kalian pergi ke pantai?" Usulnya.

"Pantai?"

-line-

Tiba-tiba saja, mereka sudah tiba dipantai.

"Bossuuuunn buruan kesini!" Seru Himeko dari jauh.

"Bentaaar!" Sahut Bossun, menghampirinya dengan terengah-engah. "Kamu kok jadi hiperaktif banget sih sejak keluar kandang? Harusnya aku gak nyelamatin kamu." -» (kejam)

"Yahh kan aku udah gak keluar beberapa hari, wajar dong aku senang ke pantai. Yuk kita main!"

Himeko menarik tangan Bossun menuju laut dan mencipratinya air.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah saling sibuk bermain diatas pasir hingga berjam-jam.

Begitu matahari terbenam, mereka pergi menuju jembatan dan terduduk di tepinya.

"Hei Bossun."

.

"Hm?"

.

"Soal waktu itu, kita gak akan terpisah kan?"

Bossun menatap Himeko yang memasang raut sedih.

"Gak akan, kalaupun kita terpisah pun, kita pasti bisa ketemu lagi. Kamu tenang aja."

Himeko tersenyum, "ya, makasih ya." Bossun tersenyum balik.

"Mau pulang?"

-line-

"Hei Himeko, kamu yakin mau jalan terus sampai rumah? Kakimu kelihatan sakit." Ujar Bossun.

"Urgh enggak kok. Tadi aku hanya kebanyakan main di pasir." Jawab Himeko.

Bossun mendecak melihat cewek gigih didepannya.

"Sini aku gendong."

"GAAK! Gak mauu!"

"Terus gimana? Tadi aku udah ajak kamu naik angkutan umum, terus kamu gak mau. Kalau kamu sampe rumah kakinya patah gimana?"

"Oke! Oke! Aku telepon taksi! Apapun asal jangan digendong!"

"Kenapa kamu protektif sekali terhadap tubuhmu.."

Beberapa saat kemudian, taksi datang dan mereka berdua segera naik.

Taksi mulai melaju.

Bossun melihat sesuatu diluar jendela dan hendak memanggil Himeko saat sadar cewek itu sudah terlelap.

Matanya bergerak-gerak dan dahinya berkeringat.

'Tau ini Himeko, pasti dia sedang bermimpi yang aneh-aneh.' Pikir Bossun nyengir, mengingat beberapa kali Himeko mengatakan dia bermimpi soal hal-hal mistis yang seringkali menjadi nyata.

Dia sadar hari ini dia sangat bersenang senang dengan Himeko. Ternyata kekhawatirannya selama ini berbuah hasil.

'Kalau aku bisa dapat stok satu tahun sesuatu, aku mau stok satu tahun Himeko.'

...

A/N: OKE, ENDING YANG GAJE BANGET. Maaf ya aku update telat.. Lagi sibuk belakangan ini, apalagi dengan imajinasi ku yang semakin menumpuk T.T Makasih ya bagi minna yang udah nyempetin baca, maaf aku gak bisa nulis fighting tapi aku pengen banget nulis chapter ini.

R&amp;R

Disclaimer: aku gak memiliki sket dance ):


	7. Better Now

Hari itu Bossun dan Himeko tiba-tiba terkena flu, jadi Switch harus bekerja sendirian lagi untuk SKET Club.

Memang sih kemarin malam salju turun lebih awal dan menurut informasi yang didapatkan Switch, Bossun dan Himeko kemarin pulang basah-basahan dari pantai. Semakin dekat saja dua anak itu.

Switch baru saja akan mencari sebuah kalung hilang ketika Yuki datang membawa camilan coklat Drymon.

Setelah berbicara dengan Switch beberapa hari yang lalu, dia mulai bisa berteman dengan klub okult meskipun masih kurang mau bergabung kadang-kadang.

"Switch-kun mengapa kau bertugas sendirian lagi?" Tanya Yuki penasaran.

'(Bossun dan Himeko sedang flu mendadak.)' Jawab Switch singkat lalu mulai mencari.

Yuki ikut berjongkok dan mencari di semak-semak yang mulai tertutup salju. Dia sudah terbiasa melakukan ini sejak Bossun dan Himeko tidak masuk sekolah. Switch juga sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Yuki yang membantunya.

Mereka masih sibuk mencari kalung itu, ketika gadis berkuncir dua sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Switch-kun.. Bisa bicara sebentar?"

-line-

'(Ada apa Saaya? Kau butuh bantuan?)'

Saaya dan Switch sedang berada di ruang klub SKET yang tidak seperti biasanya, sepi dan kosong.

"Tidak.." Jawab Saaya. "Aku cuma mau tanya apa kamu sudah mengerjakan pekerjaan sket club sendirian selama ini?"

Switch mengangguk, '(ya, tapi aku dibantu Yuki, jadi tidak perlu khawatir.)'

Mata Saaya berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku untuk membantumu bodoh! Menurutmu aku tidak bisa diandalkan?!"

'(Bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak mau merepotkanmu. Kalau Yuki, dia datang sendiri untuk membantu jadi ya sudah.)'

"Ini salahku. Seharusnya aku lebih peka." Jawab Saaya. "Kau tidak berhak menanggung beban begitu berat. Aku akan membantumu mengabulkan permintaan klien seharian ini."

'(Benarkah? Tapi diluar sedang salju.)'

"Aku tidak peduli! Ayo kita keluar!"

-line-

Yuki masih berusaha mencari kalung sialan itu ketika Switch datang bersama Saaya dan mereka berdua langsung melipir menuju semak-semak.

"Jadi kau dan Saaya ya~ bagaimana dengan Momoka? Kau sudah melupakannya?" Goda Yuki.

'(Urusai.)'

-line-

Sepulang sekolah, Yuki merasa sangat bahagia. Dia memasukan buku kedalam tas dan berpamitan pada teman-teman okultnya.

Permintaan klien sudah beres dan PR sudah dia buat di perpustakaan saat sempat.

Sebenarnya, seharian ini dia sangat bahagia dan senyum-senyum sendiri. Senyum yang dianggap orang lain sebagai senyum menakutkan dan sukses membuat satu kelas (kecuali Switch dan Yagi) gak konsen belajar karna takut dikutuk.

Para guru malah bingung karna hanya tiga anak itu yang membuat tugas dengan baik hari ini, sehingga mereka memberi nilai tambahan untuk nilai ujian mereka. Baiknya Yuki sering-sering tersenyum.

Oh iya, tentang Kobayashi, dia sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah setelah Switch memberi laporan pada Genzaburo-sensei tentang perbuatannya, membuat orangtua Kobayashi harus meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada sekolah, dan memohon agar kasus ini ditutup rapat agar anak mereka tidak dipenjara.

Beberapa hari ini pula, Yuki jadi sering mengunjungi danau untuk bertemu teman barunya, Peach. Mereka telah menjadi akrab, dan Yuki percaya padanya. Kini ia tidak hanya mengunjungi danau itu saat sedang sedih.

Hari itu, Yuki pulang lebih awal. Tapi dia sudah berjanji untuk menemui Peach malam ini di danau. Dia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu.

-line-

"Yuki-san!"

"Peach."

Gadis itu menghampirinya saat melihat Yuki sedang menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya.

"Lihat saja."

Beberapa saat kemudian, kembang api sudah menyala di langit diatas mereka.

"Selamat satu minggu kenalan." Ujar Reiko.

"Apa kau melakukan ini pada semua orang?"

"Tidak, baru kamu. Tapi untuk sekali ini aja. Cuma sebagai tanda terima kasih karna udah jadi temen curhat yang baik." Jawabnya. "Habis ini beli coklat yuk?"

Peach menatapnya berkaca-kaca.

'Sepertinya aku tidak bisa membohongimu lagi Yuki-san..'

-line-

Saat itu Yuki dan Switch sedang dikantin dan mengobrol. Himeko dan Bossun tidak masuk lagi karna flu mereka telah berubah menjadi demam.

Entah bagaimana, topik mereka berubah menjadi tentang hidup mereka sejak mereka berpisah 12 tahun lalu.

'(Kau masih sama seperti dulu Yuki, masih saja percaya pada mimpi-mimpi dan khayalan gila.)'

"Mereka tidak gila, Switch-kun. Setidaknya tidak segila kepercayaanmu terhadap sains. Omong-omong, sejak kapan kau berbicara melalui laptop?" Tanya Yuki penasaran.

Switch tampak enggan menjawab, "ceritanya panjang, lain kali saja aku ceritakan."

Yuki mengangguk dan mereka melanjutkan makan.

Tiba-tiba Switch teringat percakapan terakhir mereka dulu sebelum Yuki pindah.

'(Yuki-san ibumu masih menentang hobimu?)' Tanyanya.

Yuki terdiam sejenak. "Ya." Jawabnya.

-line-

Beberapa hari kemudian..

Switch sedang menunggu di pekarangan rumah Yuki sambil menonton Futari wa Nervous eps 11.

Hari ini ia akan menemani Yuki pergi belanja laptop (eps 21 anime :D). Mereka sudah berjanji akan bertemu didepan mall, tapi Switch akhirnya menjemput Yuki dirumahnya karna gadis itu tidak datang-datang.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan Yuki keluar dengan kaus abu-abu dan celana pendek putih.

'(Hm ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu dengan pakaian serba pendek. Biasanya kau memakai pakaian yang paling menutupi tubuhmu.)'

"Urusai. Tadinya aku ingin memakai kardigan cuma ibuku bilang aku akan terlihat culun dengan itu."

-line-

Beberapa hari kemudian..

"Apa? Kita akan pindah lagi?" Tanya Yuki.

"Ya, maaf Reiko, papa ada kerjaan lagi di Singapura."

"Yah baiklah." Jawab Yuki lalu menghambur menuju kamar.

Ibu Reiko memerhatikan anaknya berlalu. Dia merasa ada yang salah dan segera mengikutinya.

Yuki sedang membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal saat ibunya membuka pintu.

"Okaa-san, ada apa?"

"Kamu yakin mau pindah?" Tanyanya lurus.

"Kalau memang harus, aku setuju-setuju aja." Jawab Yuki. "Tapi disini aku punya banyak teman. Beda sama dulu. Aku lebih senang disini."

Reiko merasakan ibunya memeluknya erat.

"Ibu tau. Ibu akan usahakan agar papa kamu gak jadi pindah." Katanya.

"Kenapa ibu gak mau kita pindah?"

"Sudah lama ibu gak lihat kamu bergaul dan pulang kerumah selalu senyum." Ibu Yuki menepuk puncak kepala Reiko. "Anak kita cuma satu, ibu cuma mau kamu bahagia."

"Tapi.. Kalau iya, terus kenapa mama selalu menentang hobiku meramal?" Tembak Yuki.

"Sebenarnya ibu gak nentang, ibu hanya ingin membuatmu senang dengan menawarkan barang-barang seperti ibu pada umumnya. Apa itu menyakitimu?" Tanyanya.

Yuki menatapnya terharu, ternyata selama ini ibunya sangat peduli tentangnya.

"Nggak kok, makasih ya bu."

-line-

Keesokan harinya, diumumkan akan ada karyawisata.

...

A/N: maaf ending yang aneh T.T juga sebenarnya aku pingin buat cerita ibu-anak yang lebih sedih, tapi aku gak bisa hueeeee kayaknya aku memang gak ditakdirkan utk bisa nulis cerita sedih. Tapi aku akan usahakan nambahin lebih banyak keseruan nantinya ^.^ masih ada harapan!

Ohya maaf lagi, karna aku gak bisa nepatin janjiku T_T *dipukul readers* aku akan coba update tiap minggu mulai sekarang.

Makasih untuk palvection atas reviewnya chapter lalu! :D

Disclaimer: Sket Dance punya Shinohara sensei ^^


	8. Mengenalmu luar dalam

Himeko sedang berdiri di ambang pintu keluar. Hari itu hujan, dan walaupun dia masih merasa pusing, dia pergi ke sekolah hari itu.

Sekarang sudah waktunya pulang, dan dia lupa membawa payung.

'Cuaca sialan, kalau kayak gini aku bakalan demam lagi!'

Himeko mengangkat tasnya menutupi kepala, berharap tidak akan kehujanan dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya yang jauh.

Tetapi begitu dia sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba ada bayangan menutupi kepalanya yang membuat hujan berhenti turun.

Dia mendongak dan segera bertatapan dengan wajah asam Kiri Kato.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Ingin membuntutiku lagi?" Tanya Himeko malas. Seharian ini Katou mengikutinya berjalan kemana-mana, katanya melaksanakan perintah kaicho untuk melindunginya. Benar-benar maniak.

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku melindungimu." Jawabnya tegas.

Himeko mendesah, lagi-lagi jawaban yang sama. Untung Bossun tidak ada disini, dia masih izin karna flu, kalau tidak dia pasti sudah mengamuk dan mengajak ribut Katou.

"Terserah saja, tapi aku tak butuh bantuan mu. Kaicho-mu itu terlalu berlebihan." Jawab Himeko ketus.

"Jangan remehkan kaicho!"

"Ya ya terserah, aku mau pulang."

Sementara keduanya berlalu pergi, mereka tidak sadar ada yang menonton dari balik jendela.

...

A/N: Lol awal yang menegangkan~ siapa tuh yang ngintipin mereka..? Tenang aja, bukan setan kok, ini kan bukan cerita horor :3 nanti minna juga tau siapa.

Sebelum lanjutin, aku mau makasih dulu sama Panda Dayo dan palvection yang 22-nya udah mau review, follow n favorite fanfiction gaje ini + authornya T^T aku seneng banget~ makasih ya. Juga bagi 173 readers ku yang keren, makasih banyak! Jangan segan untuk review ^^

Itu dulu deh, back to story~

...

Siang itu Momoka sedang menunggu kedatangan Hareda-sensei sambil bercerita kepada temannya yang pendiam.

Dia terus mengoceh tentang sosis panggang, nasi goreng ikan asin, dan telur goreng.

"Jadi setelah aku makan-"

"Heh.." Kiri memotong ucapan Momoka.

"Kenapa?" Gumamnya.

"Kamu gak capek ngomong mulu? Aku aja udah budeg dengernya."

Momoka merasa pipinya mengembung.

"Suka-suka aku!"

Kiri mendesah dan membuang pandangan kepada jendela. Gadis itu memang menyusahkan.

"Eh omong-omong, kita ada proyek lagi loh." Kata Momoka, membuat Kiri menoleh.

"Benarkah?" "Ya, tapi kali ini topiknya lebih susah. Harus presentasi gitu." "Ohh yaudah bikin dirumahku aja habis ini. Aku ada bahan-bahannya kok." Usul Katou, rumahnya memang lebih dekat ke sekolah dari rumah Momoka.

"Jangaaan!" Ujar Momoka, wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus mengingat kejadian waktu lalu yang terjadi akibat author fanfiction ini.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Katou. "Kenapa?!" Seru Momoka tak percaya.

Lalu bel seakan berdenting di telinga Katou. "Ohh tenang aja, alatnya udah aku benerin."

Momoka mendesah lega. 'Dengan begini kita bisa mengalahkan sansan!' Pikirnya berapi-api. Katou malah tidak peduli dan hanya bengong menatap awan-awan gelap diluar jendela.

-setelah les-

Momoka menatap cuaca diluar yang sedang hujan, lalu pada payung sekolah yang hanya tersisa satu.

"Yah mau gimana lagi, kita harus pakai payung berdua." Ucap Katou.

Pipi Momoka bersemu membayangkan adegan Katou memeluk dirinya lembut.

'Kalau Katou lihat apa yang aku bayangkan tadi dia pasti sudah muntah sekarang.' Momoka mengingatkan dirinya.

"Kenapa kamu masih diam saja? Ayo kita pergi." Ucap Katou.

"H-hai!"

Setelah keluar gedung sekolah, mereka mulai berjalan menuju rumah Katou. Momoka berusaha menjaga jarak untuk mencegah Kiri muntah.

"Kenapa kamu berdiri jauh sekali? Nanti kamu kena hujan."

"Gakpapa." Jawabnya singkat.

Begitu ada orang nyaris menabrak pundak Momoka, Kiri langsung menariknya mendekat. Persis seperti imajinasi Momoka, tapi gerakannya kasar. Meskipun begitu, Momoka senang diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang Katou Kiri.

"Makasih." "Hn."

-line-

"Ahhh akhirnya selesai." Ujar Momoka menatap proyek di hadapannya.

Dia hendak memanggil Katou ketika sadar ninja itu sudah tertidur di meja belajarnya.

Momoka nyaris tertawa. 'Ternyata ninja juga bisa kecapekan.' Pikirnya. Dia menyelimuti Katou dengan selimut yang ditemukannya di meja lalu melihat jam.

Sudah jam tujuh malam, dan orangtuanya tadi mengabarkan bahwa mereka akan pergi.

'Sebaiknya aku makan disini aja, siapa tau ada bahan masakan.' Momoka mengecek dapur dan rak-raknya, tapi yang dia temukan hanya beberapa sayuran dan bumbu masak, selain itu semuanya kardus mi instan.

'Apa ia makan mi setiap hari? Benar-benar gaya hidup yang tidak sehat.' Pikir Momoka dan mulai memasak. Untung sayuran-sayuran itu masih cukup segar, kalau tidak ia harus makan apa?

Tiba-tiba Momoka ingat saat mereka berjalan berdampingan kesini tadi dan tersenyum.

'Dia baik sekali.. Mendampingiku tadi. Padahal dia bisa sampai dirumahnya dalam sepuluh detik kalau mau.' Gumam Momoka, entah kenapa ide itu baru terlintas di pikirannya.

"Yosh, aku akan fokus memasak!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Katou terbangun dan mencium aroma masakan dari dapur.

'Sial, apa aku ketiduran?'

Dia segera mencuci muka dan masuk kedalam dapur dimana ada pemandangan menyegarkan Momoka dalam celemek.

Kini beberapa hidangan lezat telah tersaji di meja makan. Katou terpukau, tapi wajahnya tidak berubah. Dia terduduk di bangku sementara Momoka sedang memotong sesuatu diatas talenan.

Momoka menoleh saat mendengar derit kursi. "Eh kamu udah bangun? Tunggu ya, masih ada yang belum jadi."

Katou menatap semangkuk nasi dan sayuran didepannya dengan raut datar.

"Kenapa kamu mau berteman sama aku?" Tanya Katou.

"Eh? Kenapa nanya itu?"

"Jawab aja."

Momoka mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. "Hmmm jujur aja, kesan pertamaku tentang kamu buruk, kamu dingin dan cuek sehingga membuat aku kesal."

Kiri menatap punggung Momoka yang sedang berusaha membuat bumbu dari adonan.

"Tapi semakin lama aku semakin mengenalmu, dan aku sadar kamu tidak sejahat yang aku kira. Kamu menyayangi orang dengan caramu sendiri, meskipun tidak banyak yang mengetahui ini. Kamu selalu berusaha menjaga orang-orang disekitarmu, kamu gak suka kalau temanmu terluka, jadi kamu berusaha melindungi mereka dengan mengandalkan fisik. Juga, kamu selalu perhatian."

"Perhatian? Setauku aku tidak selembut itu."

"Yah itu sih menurutku aja. Aku merasa.. Kita berteman." Ujar Momoka. Keduanya terdiam hingga akhirnya, hidangan terakhir disajikan.

"Silahkan dimakan, Kiri-kun." Momoka tersenyum.

'Sekarang dia memanggilku Kiri?' Pikir Katou.

Mereka mulai menyantap makanan. Rasanya lumayan enak.

Tiba-tiba Katou teringat sesuatu.

"Oi" Panggilnya.

"Hm?" Gumam Momoka. 'Apa ada yang salah dengan masakanku?'

"Mulai minggu depan, aku gak akan les lagi." Ujar Kiri. Momoka shock.

"T-tapi, kata kepala sekolah itu kan wajib!" Seru Momoka.

"Yah itu tadinya. Ternyata orang-orang yang menangkap Onihime juga memeras kepala sekolah sehingga ia mengadakan les untuk mengumpulkan kembali biaya fasilitas Kaimei. Tapi sekarang orang-orang itu sudah dipenjara, jadi tidak ada lagi ancaman uang." Jelas Katou.

"Tapi nilai-nilai mu masih turun kan?" Tanya Momoka sedih.

"Memang, sebenarnya aku ingin lanjut les agar bisa meningkatkan nilai, tapi kemampuan finansial ku nggak membantu. Aku memang hidup sendiri tapi pekerjaan ku tidak menghasilkan banyak uang." Jawab Katou.

Momoka terdiam. Sebuah kemungkinan kecil terbersit di pikirannya. Tapi bisakah dia mewujudkannya?

-line-

"Aku pulang dulu ya, ja." Ucap Momoka.

"Ja." Balas Kiri.

Momoka lalu berjalan keluar. Salju sedang turun dan dirinya kedinginan. Tapi dia memaksa diri mengeluarkan HP dan menelepon bosnya.

"Halo, ada apa Momoka?"

.

"Bos, apa jadwalku selama seminggu ini?"

.

"Banyak sekali, kau harus manggung beberapa kali dan menghadiri banyak talkshow. Beberapa sudah aku coret karna tidak mungkin kau melakukan semuanya. Kenapa?"

.

"Bilang pada mereka aku akan menghadirinya."

.

"Apa? Kau serius?"

.

"Ya, lalu setelah itu langsung berikanlah uang itu kepadaku."

.

"T-tapi.."

.

"Aku mohon."

.

.

.

"Baiklah aku akan mencobanya. Apa kamu yakin? Sebenarnya ada apa sih..?"

.

"Ya. Tidak ada apa-apa kok, aku hanya lagi butuh uang."

Sementara itu..

Switch sedang menonton episode terakhir Liberty Maji sambil teringat akan Momoka. Penasaran, dia menutup film dan membuka jadwal panggung Momoka dari internet.

Langsung saja, sederet jadwal berbagai waktu tertera di layar. Switch terkejut melihat mereka, setaunya, bos Momoka sudah mengatur agar jadwal Momoka tidak selalu penuh. Tapi semua ini dari pagi sampai pagi, yang berarti hanya satu - Momoka akan membolos.

'Sebenarnya ada apa?' Switch kebingungan. Ia memutuskan untuk mengirim email pada Momoka.

"Momoka, aku melihat jadwalmu. Apa yang terjadi?"

.

"Aku sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk seorang teman."

Sementara itu di kamarnya, Momoka terpikirkan sesuatu. 'Oh, mungkin Switch-kun bisa ikut membantuku mencari uang!'

Dia segera memberi tahu Switch apa yang terjadi.

"Kau bisa membantuku kan, Switch-kun?"

.

"Tenang saja, akan kubantu."

'Akan kubantu kau Momoka, membantumu keluar dari kegilaan ini.' Ucap Switch dalam hati.

-keesokan harinya-

Katou sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah seperti biasa. Hari ini Momoka tidak masuk, mengenai rumor, katanya dia akan bekerja pagi hingga malam.

'Dasar anak itu.. Bilang saja mau bolos. Sepertinya aku kelamaan membiarkannya dirumahku semalam. Seharusnya aku mencegahnya memasak.' Pikir Katou.

Tiba-tiba didepannya sudah ada otaku mata empat. Usui Kazuyoshi.

'(Bisa kita bicara?)'

-line-

Begitu sampai di halaman belakang, Switch langsung berusaha meninju Kiri. Tapi ninja itu terlalu cepat untuknya.

"Dengar, aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun. Jadi apapun yang ingin kau katakan, katakanlah." Ujar Kiri.

'(Jangan dekati Momoka bila masih dekat dengan Himeko, bodoh.)'

"Apa urusanmu? Lagipula, Momoka bukan siapa-siapa bagiku."

Switch menahan emosi, '(berhenti mempermainkan Momoka. Gara-gara kau, dia jadi lupa akan sahabat-sahabatnya, padahal dia datang kesini agar bisa bermain dengan kita. Bukan dengan ninja tak tau diri yang tidak menghargainya.)'

"Diam. Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang kami-"

'(Aku tau. Aku sungguh tau.)' Potong Switch.

'(Aku yakin kau sudah dengar tentang Momoka yang membolos untuk bekerja setiap hari. Kamu tau kenapa? Itu untuk membayar uang les mu.)'

Kiri terbelalak. "I-Itu bohong! Tidak mungkin dia melakukan itu hanya demi aku!"

'(Dia yang bilang sendiri padaku. Dia melakukan itu semua karna dia menyukaimu, Katou. Dan kau dengan santainya mengatakan Momoka bukan siapa-siapamu. Kamu tak berhak memegang hatinya.)'

'Ternyata begitu..' Pikir Katou. 'Dan aku bahkan pikir dia membolos untuk istirahat.. Aku memang tak tau diri..'

'(Kamu sudah sadar kan apa yang kamu lakukan? Sekarang, susullah Momoka.)' Ujar Switch.

"Aku mengerti."

-line-

Momoka menoleh ketika pintu kamar rias nya terbuka.

"Ah Kiri-kun! Kenapa tiba-tiba pingin masuk sini?" Tanyanya riang.

"Berhentilah bersikap sebagai temanku." Kata Katou langsung.

"Eh?"

"Jujur saja aku sudah muak dengan segala perhatian dan kata-kata mu. Biarkanlah aku sendiri, pikirkan temanmu yang lain. Kau datang untuk mereka kan?"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Apa aku kurang baik untukmu? Kita teman kan?" Tanya Momoka sedih.

'Tidak, aku yang kurang baik untukmu.'

"Ya. Dan asal kau tau, hanya kau yang berpikiran bahwa kita teman. Aku tidak pernah berkata begitu. Malah aku merasa, kita tidak akan pernah bisa berteman." Jawab Katou.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa kau harus datang dan mengatakan itu disini, saat ini, hah? Kau ingin menghancurkan hidupku?" Mata Momoka berkaca-kaca.

Kiri memejamkan mata dan beranjak menuju pintu.

"Aku benci kau, Kiri-kun."

Itu hal terakhir yang didengarnya sebelum menutup pintu.

'Aku juga..'

...

A/N: wow. Drama. Drama. Drama. Aku malah bingung kenapa aku milih tema family &amp; romance. Tapi biarkanlah~ *digebukin* semoga minna suka chapter ini, maaf telat sehari dari jadwal T.T aku kurang persiapan.

Ide yang kuambil disini, yaitu ide mengumpulkan-uang-demi-sahabatmu. Arigatou gozaimashta~

R&amp;R pls.

Disclaimer: Sket Dance bukan punyaku. Ya kan ya kan?


	9. Malam Natal

~Himeko's POV~

Aku menatap salju yang sedang turun diluar jendela dengan tak semangat.

Flu-ku telah kembali dan entah kapan aku akan sembuh. Belum lagi karyawisata yang mau diadakan bulan depan. Uh aku pengen cepet-cepet sembuh, aku gak bisa tahan cuman berkeliaran di kamar saat musim dingin!

"Uhh capeknya.."

Aku berbaring diatas tempat tidur.

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka dan Kiri Katou masuk membawa semangkuk bubur.

Aku mendesah untuk ke-32 kalinya hari itu.

"Bisa gak sih berhenti ngikutin aku?" Tanyaku sewot.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus merawatmu sampai sembuh." Jawabnya.

Sekarang desahanku sudah mencapai 33. Bila aku bertemu dengan kepik berbulu mata panjang itu dia akan membalas dendam padanya! (a/n: eh, bukannya itu julukan punya Daisy?)

Ohya omong-omong, hari ini adalah hari pertama libur musim dingin. Aku merasa caraku memulai liburan benar-benar membosankan.

Aku sedang menyendok bubur kedalam mulut ketika ponsel ku berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk.

"Himeko sedang apa kau di hari pertama liburan?"

Ooh, dari Bossun!

"Dirumah, makan bubur, bosan, pilek, butuh hiburan, nafas, liatin salju."

Aku menulis semua kegiatanku dari pagi kecuali soal Kiri (bisa-bisa Bossun mengamuk) dan mengirimnya pada Bossun.

"Ohya? Kukira kamu bakal jawab, 'aku sedang makan bersama kapten habis ini kita mau bikin orang-orangan salju'. Sekarang kamu dimana?"

"Dirumah, kenapa?"

Aku mulai penasaran.

"Hime-chaaan..!"

Aku mengangkat wajah dari telepon ketika mendengar suara cempreng ibuku.

"Kaa-san, ada apa?" "Pacarmu yang barusan memasak bubur itu benar-benar ganteng! Dia juga handal mengelap jendela. Ah kamu memang pintar mencari jodoh!"

Desahan ke-34 kali. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk daripada flu yang bikin napasmu kayak babi, lebih lagi ditemani ibu makcomblang dan cowok ganteng dan baik versi abal-abal. Maaf kondisiku kurang sehat.

"Otou-san cepatlah pulaaangg!"

Teriakku tidak tahan lagi.

Aku dengan geram menghabiskan buburku dan pergi ke dapur untuk menaruh piring ketika mendengar bel pintu berbunyi.

"Aku akan membukanya." Ucapku kepada Katou yang sedang mencuci piring.

Begitu aku membuka pintu, yang pertama aku lihat adalah...

"..."

"..."

".. Siapa kamu?"

Didepanku, sebuah makhluk raksasa dengan buntut kapas berwarna pink setinggi 170 cm.

"Watashi wa Bossun."

Makhluk- maksudku, Bossun melepas topeng badut kelinci dan menatapku dengan wajah bodoh khas-nya.

"Oi!" Teriakku didepan mukanya.

"K-Kenapa?"

"Pertama, kenapa kamu datang kesini. Kedua, kenapa kau memakai kostum badut yang konyol itu?!"

"Yahh kau bilang kau bosan dan butuh hiburan jadi aku datang kesini untuk menemanimu.. Tentang kostum ini aku meminjamnya dari badut di taman agar aku bisa menghiburmu begitu datang.." Jelasnya.

Aku menahan urgensi untuk meledak saat itu juga. Yah setidaknya dia tidak datang kesini membawa niat baik.

"Ada apa?"

Aku mengenali suara berat itu. Argh gara-gara Bossun aku sama sekali lupa tentang Katou!

"Katou! Sedang apa kau disini?!" Bossun menunjuk Katou seperti buronan yang baru tertangkap.

"Aku hanya disini atas perintah kaicho."

Tiba-tiba ibuku muncul didepan pintu.

"Heeeii ada apa ribut-ribut dipintu? Ayo masuk-masuk!"

Entah kenapa aku langsung mempunyai firasat buruk begitu kita semua kembali masuk rumah.

"Hime-chan kau benar-benar magnet semua cowok~" bisik ibuku.

-line-

Firasatku terbukti saat kita berempat berkumpul di kamarku sambil ngobrol.

"Siapa yang mau main sambung kata?" Usul ibuku.

"Boleh-boleh!" Seru Bossun.

"Aku gak ikut." Ujar Kiri.

"Hime-chan apa kau ikut?" Tanya ibuku.

"Nggak."

"Ayolah, ikut aja!"

Ibu menarikku dan kami bertiga membuat lingkaran di lantai. Katou sialan, dia malah meninggalkan kita untuk bersihin rumah.

"Aku mulai dulu yah!" Sahut Bossun. "Saya melihat.."

Ibuku tampak berpikir sejenak, "Sapi terbang dijalanan."

Hah?

"Dan.."

"Ditumpangi Shinchan." Ucap Bossun.

Aaaaaahhhhh!

-line-

(Third Person's POV)

"Saya pun ikut menumpangi sapi tersebut," Ujar ibu Himeko riang.

"Dan.." Lanjut Himeko malas.

"Saya terkejut karna.." Sambut Bossun.

"Shinchan tiba-tiba berubah jadi Doraemon."

"Saya melihat.." Ucap Himeko berusaha memulai lembaran baru.

"Kantong plastik terbang dijalanan dan.."

Himeko sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dosa apa yang sudah dia lakukan hingga mendapat hukuman ini?!

Rencana untuk memutar permainan ini menuju jalan normal mulai terputar dikepalanya..

"Boleh aku yang melanjutkan?" Tanya Himeko sebelum ibunya melanjutkan.

Bossun dan ibunya menengok kearahnya.

"Boleh." Jawab ibunya.

"Aneh kukira kau yang paling tidak berminat memainkan game ini." Ujar Bossun merengut.

Himeko berdeham, "dan ternyata isi dari plastik tersebut adalah.."

Himeko memasang senyum kemenangan, 'sekarang mereka pasti kesulitan menjawab..!'

"Plastik lagi, yang sudah dipakai orang.."

"Untuk menyimpan plastik!"

'AKU MENYERAH'

-beberapa saat kemudian-

"Baik sekarang aku akan pulang." Ucap Kiri.

"Ya cepatlah pulang aku sudah muak melihat wajahmu."

Beberapa saat setelah Kiri pergi, tiba-tiba ponsel Bossun bunyi.

"Kenapa okaa-san?"

"Nanii..?!"

Mata Himeko membelalak mendengar Bossun menjerit.

Begitu Bossun selesai menelepon, Himeko langsung menyerbunya.

"Bossuuun! Apa yang terjadi pada Akane-san? Apa dia kecelakaan?" Serunya.

Bossun menatapnya dengan wajah bodoh, "hari ini dia dan Rumi akan menginap dirumah teman masing-masing jadi dia memintaku untuk menginap.. Dirumahmu.."

"Ooh begitu kukira ap- APA?!"

-malam-

"Hime-chan, apa tidak papa membiarkannya tidur di sana?"

Ibu Himeko serta anak satu-satunya sedang menengok keluar jendela dimana Bossun sedang tidur di bangku kayu di teras rumah.

Salju sudah berhenti turun, tapi udara masih dingin.

"Kau bahkan tidak memberinya selimut!" Ujarnya.

"Biarkan saja dia diluar. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia tidur didalam rumahku!"

Ibu Himeko mendesah, "coba kalau kau tidak selalu melindungi dirimu, pasti sudah banyak laki-laki yang menyukaimu."

"Aku ini anakmu bukan sih?!" Sahut Himeko.

Malam itu Himeko sedang tidur dengan nyenyak ketika tiba-tiba terbangun oleh mimpi buruk.

Meyakinkan diri bahwa itu cuma mimpi, dia melihat ke arah jam. Sudah lewat tengah malam.

Dia berjalan menuju jendela dan melihat Bossun yang sedang meringkuk diatas bangku. Hatinya merasa bersalah.

Dia segera memakai jaket, lalu turun kebawah untuk membuat coklat panas. Setelah itu dia membuka pintu keluar, dinginnya salju membuatnya menggigil.

"Bossun," Himeko menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Oi Bossun."

Bossun mengucek mata dan terduduk, "kenapa?"

Himeko duduk disebelahnya dan memberinya cangkir itu, "coklat panas buat kamu."

"Arigato."

Bossun meminum coklat sedikit-sedikit.

"Ohya omong-omong, waktu itu kamu bilang punya perasaan sama aku."

Himeko teringat kejadian terakhir kali saat dia keceplosan.

"Itu.. Aku gak sadar aku ngomong apa. Mungkin aku masih shock."

"Ah benar juga. Aku sebenarnya gak percaya kamu yang ngomong gitu sama aku."

Entah kenapa mereka merasa ada yang tidak komplit.

"Kamu.. Masih takut?"

"Tentu saja nggak, kamu pikir sudah berapa kali aku diculik hah?" Tanya Himeko.

"Maksudku bukan begitu! Yaudah kalau nggak, aku juga gak peduli. Masuk gih, dingin diluar."

Himeko merasa dirinya tersenyum, Bossun sangat perhatian padanya. Kecuali soal perasaan, soal itu, baru Bossun yang paling tidak peka.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat apa yang baru dia diskusikan dengan pemimpin klub itu.

'Yaampun, masih ngantuk kau rupanya?' Tegur Himeko dalam hati.

Suhu wajahnya semakin lama semakin meningkat sehingga dia tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa dan buru-buru mengambil minuman Bossun menuju rumah.

"Oi oi aku belom selesai minum!" -» Isi gelasnya masih sisa setengah

Tapi Himeko sebodo dan masuk kerumah.

Begitu sampai di bak cuci piring, Himeko memperhatikan cangkir itu dengan lembut sejenak, 'sayang juga coklatnya dibuang..'

Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah garang dengan suhu lebih dari 100 derajat. "Ah aku mikir apa sih?!" Dia lalu menuang seluruh isi gelas kedalam bak.

'Sumpah, aku gak akan traktir dia coklat panas lagi!'

-line-

~keesokan harinya!~

Jam 9 pagi.

Himeko terbangun sambil mengulet dan menguap. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membuka pintu keluar ketika tiba-tiba disambut dengan cairan dingin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"AAH! Himeko maaf tadi aku membawa air-" ceramah Bossun tapi sebelum dia melanjutkan, sebuah tinjuan sudah mendarat di wajahnya.

"Aw.." Gumam Bossun, menatap pintu kamar Himeko yang tertutup. 'Kenapa lagi dia?' Pikirnya.

'Huff berani-beraninya dia menumpahkan air saat aku masih dalam piama!' Pikir Himeko dibalik pintu.

Pagi yang rusuh akhirnya berlalu.

"Apa?!" Teriak Himeko. "Kenapa aku harus pergi jalan dengan si bocah ini?!"

"Nani?! Siapa juga yang mau jalan dengan gorila sok manis yaitu kamu!" Seru Bossun.

"Ayolah kalian berdua, kalian harus pergi jalan-jalan untuk refreshing sekaligus senang-senang di hari kedua liburan! Mumpung belum masuk sekolah." Usul ibu Himeko.

"Haaaiii..." Jawab Bossun dan Himeko lemas.

Setelah berpakaian rapi, mereka lalu pergi keluar tanpa tujuan.

"Kita sebaiknya kemana?" Tanya Bossun.

"Hmmm nggak tau. Kamu maunya?" Timpal Himeko.

"Ano.. Bisakah kita ke toko obat?"

"Memangnya kamu kenapa? Sakit?" Tanya Himeko khawatir.

"Rasanya mungkin aku sedikit demam.." Gumam Bossun.

"Yaampun kenapa gak bilang daritadi sih? Yaudah aku beli dulu." Sewot Himeko.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Himeko kembali.

"Nih, minum." Himeko menyodorkan obat tablet rasa stroberi dan botol air.

Bossun memegang tablet kecil itu dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, "kenapa kau membeli obat untuk anak-anak?!" Serunya.

"Toko itu kehabisan obat panas untuk orang dewasa jadi aku membeli yang itu!" Protes Himeko. "Lagipula tingkahmu masih anak kecil jadi pasti akan berpengaruh.."

"Ini gak ada hubungannya sama perilaku!"

Setelah mendengar ocehan Bossun yang panjang lebar, mereka akhirnya mulai berjalan. Tapi karna mereka gak punya tujuan, mereka cuma ngelilingin kota kayak anak ilang.

Saat itu mereka sedang window shopping (a/n: artinya liat-liat barang tanpa niat membeli) di toko-toko outdoor.

Tiba-tiba mata Himeko menangkap sesuatu yang menarik.

Dia berlari menuju sebuah permainan.

"Oi tunggu aku!" Seru Bossun.

Ternyata Himeko pergi ke sebuah mesin boneka.

"Aku mau yang itu." Himeko menunjuk ke sebuah boneka warna hijau.

"Yosh! Kacamata terpasang!" Bossun menyahut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Himeko sudah memegang boneka kero keroppi sambil tersenyum.

"Bossun arigato!" Gumam Himeko.

"Itu sangat gampang." Ucap Bossun tak acuh.

"Hei kamu mau nonton di bioskop gak? Film Cinderella masih ada loh." Usul Himeko.

"Apa aja boleh asal ada transformasinya." Bossun senyum.

"Ayo kita lihat labu berubah jadi kereta kuda!"

-line-

"Have courage and be kind."

Himeko sedang menonton layar dengan serius ketika mendengar suara dengkuran dari sebelahnya.

Blek! Ternyata Bossun sudah tertidur lelap dengan sisa-sisa popcorn di sekitar mulutnya.

Dengan marah Himeko menjejalkan setengah mangkok popcorn kedalam mulut Bossun dan pergi menuju pintu keluar. Bossun tersedak.

"Kenapa kamu tidur hah?!" Teriak Himeko begitu mereka berdua keluar dari bioskop.

"Aku bosan! Sama sekali tidak ada transformasi atau robot disana.." Bossun beralasan.

"Baka! Mana ada robot-robotan di Cinderella?!"

Tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka sudah ada kepik berbulu mata panjang yang mirip Bossun.

"Heh? Tsubaki!" Ucap Himeko.

"Fujisaki dan Onizuka, kebetulan bertemu disini."

Melihat ini Himeko langsung mengunci leher Tsubaki diantara lengannya.

"Jangan pernah lagi kau menyuruh Katou melindungi aku!" Sahutnya.

"Tsubaki, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Bossun.

"Aku mau belanja dekorasi untuk natal dan xin jia tahun depan." Jawab Tsubaki setelah Himeko melepasnya.

"Hmm benar juga ya, besok hari natal dan kita sedang di mall.."

"Kalian sendiri sedang apa disini?" Tanya Tsubaki.

"Kita habis nonton." Himeko mengusap kepala.

"Sudah kuduga kalian benar-benar punya banyak waktu luang." Ujar Tsubaki ganas.

"E-Enak aja!" Seru Bossun. "Asal kau tau kita kesini juga mau beli dekorasi!"

"E-eh?! Kamu serius Bossun?!" Tanya Himeko.

"Tentu saja!"

Kobaran api tercipta antara dua saudara kembar itu.

-beberapa saat kemudian-

"Aah!"

"Nani Bossun?" Tanya Himeko menghampirinya.

"Lihat, aku menemukan baju yang bagus!" Bossun menunjuk sebuah baju cina warna merah.

"Lalu?"

"Cobalah pakai!"

Sementara Bossun sedang menuntut Himeko untuk mencobanya, Tsubaki mulai geram.

Memang sejak tadi kedua saudara ini bersaing tentang berbagai macam hal seperti siapa yang menemukan bola natal yang lebih bagus sedangkan Himeko hanya bisa menjadi juri ilegal yang kerjaannya memilih barang.

Jadi, tentu melihat Bossun memilih pakaian bagus untuk Himeko mencuci otaknya untuk segera menemukan baju juga.

"Hmm dimana aku bisa mencari baju yang bagus.. Aku tidak bisa menentukan. Apa aku harus menelepon dia... Tapi aku tidak mau merepotkan orang lain.." Tsubaki tidak sadar dia membicarakan pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba layar dirobek oleh sosok berambut hitam.

"Apa kau memanggilku kaicho?"

"M-Mimorin!" Tsubaki terkejut.

"Gomenasai, apa aku datang terlalu tiba-tiba?" Tanyanya.

"Bukan begitu! Tapi.. Bagaimana kau bisa merobek layar?"

"Aku minjam tumpangan Roman-chan karna helikopter ku tidak diperbolehkan di area mall. Nih!" Mimorin lalu menumpahkan sebuah baju seharga triliunan yen lewat robekan layar. "Ja ne kaicho!"

Tsubaki speechless sementara ketika sadar Mimorin sudah pergi.

"Mimorin, arigato!" Teriaknya membuat orang-orang dimall terlonjak.

Sementara itu, Himeko keluar dari ruang ganti dengan balutan gaun cina.

"Gimana?" Tanyanya semangat.

"Eh? Gak terlalu bagus kalau dipakai kamu.." Gumam Bossun lemas.

"Eeeh?!" Ucap Himeko.

"Coba pakailah ini!" Tsubaki muncul dengan baju yang dibawa Mimorin.

"Hah! Baju apa itu? Cuma tampangnya saja mahal." Sindir Bossun.

"K-kawaii!" Seru Himeko membuat Bossun menciut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Himeko keluar bagaikan putri dalam gaun itu.

"Aah! Tsubaki, dimana kau mendapatkan gaun ini?" Tanya Himeko.

"Aku punya sumberku sendiri." Jawab Tsubaki bergaya sombong.

"T-Tidak mungkin..." Bossun tidak memercayai kekalahannya.

Tiba-tiba Himeko mendapatkan ide gila, "Tsubaki, kau harus mencoba gaun ini!"

"APAA?!" Teriak Tsubaki dan Bossun.

Terlambat, Himeko sudah mendorong Tsubaki masuk segera setelah berganti baju.

"Aku penasaran akan gimana jadinya.." Gumam Bossun, pipinya merah sedangkan mata Himeko berbinar-binar. Keduanya sangat berantisipasi melihat Tsubaki dalam gaun perempuan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tirai disibak..

Dan Tsubaki berdiri disana dengan pose imut dan wajah merah, "Maaf membuatmu menunggu.."

"Aah! Kawaiiiii...!" Himeko nyaris tewas melihat kondisi Tsubaki sedangkan Bossun sudah melihat ke arah lain dengan asap keluar dari telinganya.

"Tsubaki, ayo kita foto bareng!" Ucap Himeko, mengangkat handphone nya tinggi-tinggi.

"C-Chotto matte..!" Ujar Bossun, tapi sudah keburu terdengar bunyi 'klik!'

Meskipun begitu, Bossun tetap tidak terima dan merebut HP Himeko bermotif menghapus foto tak lazim itu.

"Oi Bossun! Kau sedang apa?!" Teriak Himeko berusaha merebut kembali barangnya.

"Menghapus foto ini!"

Sementara mereka berdua sedang berkelahi, Tsubaki berdiri dibelakang mereka membeku dengan tampang tak bersalah. Sepertinya dia tersihir atau apa.

Himeko menggebuk Bossun, "cukup sudah!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi klik yang cukup nyaring. Bossun dan Himeko panik dan buru-buru melihat HP.

Ternyata Bossun sudah mengepost fotonya di instagram Himeko.

"Tidaaaakk! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?!" Teriak Himeko panik.

"Aku juga gak tau! Aku tidak sengaja memencet sesuatu!" Ujar Bossun ikut-ikutan.

Seketika rentetan komentar dan likes memenuhi sekitar foto itu.

' shin_samurai2: Siapa wanita cantik yang menemani Himeko dono? Boleh aku berkenalan de gozaru?'

' Usui_Switch28: Nice job! Aku hampir gak mengenali Tsubaki (^o^)/ sudah ku like dan save (^_^)(y)'

' otakura_love_maji: 'Tinggi:Pinggul:Berat Badan:...'

' AsahinaKikuno_Daisy: 'SKKBMP! (Sialan Kau Kepik Berbulu Mata Panjang!)'

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!" Teriak Himeko kepada Bossun.

"Siapa yang salah disini?!"

-beberapa jam kemudian-

"Kita pamit dulu." Ucap Himeko.

"Tunggu." Pinta Tsubaki, membuat Bossun dan Himeko enggan pergi.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Bossun.

"Sebelum kalian pergi, Fujisaki, aku mau ngomong sebentar sama kamu."

"Hm?" Gumam Bossun.

Bossun dan Tsubaki pindah lokasi ke belakang pohon terdekat.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan sangat mendadak?" Tanya Bossun.

"Nih." Tsubaki menyodorkan bungkusan kado tanpa banyak omong.

Bossun menerimanya bimbang, "apa ini?"

"Saat ulangtahun kita, kamu gak masuk kan? Aku jadi gak sempat ngasih kamu kado." Kata Tsubaki. "Aku juga mau bilang makasih.. Karna sudah membantuku selama ini. Aku harap kita bisa lulus SMA sama-sama."

Bossun menatap adiknya dalam diam. "Yah, kamu gak perlu banyak omong. Aku harusnya minta maaf karna lupa ulangtahun kita."

"..."

"Happy belated birthday." Ucap mereka bersama-sama.

Dibelakang pohon, ternyata ada Himeko yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan. 'Dengan rentetan kejadian tadi, aku hampir lupa mereka kakak adik.' Pikirnya tersenyum.

Setelah Bossun kembali, dia melihat Himeko yang sedang tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" Tanya Bossun.

"Bukan apa-apa. Dimana Tsubaki?" Balas Himeko.

"Dia sudah pulang."

"Yahh padahal aku baru kepikir mau ajak dia makan sup. Sekarang kan sudah jam makan malam." Ujar Himeko.

"Mau makan berdua? Aku udah lapar nih." Bossun tersenyum.

"Yaudah, yuk!"

-line-

"Fuwaaaa..!" Gumam Himeko girang melihat sup mengepul di hadapannya. Dia tidak sabar untuk makan.

"Itadakimaaas...!"

Himeko dan Bossun langsung memakan sup daging layaknya pengungsi yang gak makan seminggu.

"Mmh, enak banget!" Ujar Himeko lalu menatap Bossun yang makan dengan belepotan.

"Bisa gak sih makan yang rapi?" Himeko mengomel. Dia lalu mengambil tisu dan mengelap mulut Bossun dengannya.

Perasaan hangat mengalir di dada Bossun saat melihat wajah Himeko. 'Kenapa rasanya aku pernah merasakan ini?' Bossun penasaran. 'Sepertinya malah, aku sering merasa seperti ini saat bersama Himeko..'

Dia baru sadar bahwa Himeko sudah kembali melanjutkan makan. Bossun tersenyum melihat keimutannya saat makan.

'Tunggu.. Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?!' Bossun mengomel dalam hati dan buru-buru menghabiskan makanannya.

"Huff..." Desah Himeko membentuk asap ditengah udara dingin. "Salju sudah turun lagi dan aku lupa membawa payung..."

Tiba-tiba dia merasa sesuatu diletakkan diatas kepalanya. Ternyata topi poppman.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ujar Bossun.

Himeko blush.

...

A/N: Ending yang sangat gaje, tapi aku senang nulis chapter ini XO berasa kayak nulis fanfic pertamaku lagi! *bagi yang baca, pasti tau ^.^*

Makasih buat Panda Dayo, reviewerku yang berjasa membuat reviewku jadi 5, kamu baik banget T^T juga bagi silent readers-ku, makasih ya! Ohya maaf gak update selama seminggu, aku kehabisan ide T.T

Soal sambung kata itu.. Aku bikin bareng temen aku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Nggak yakin itu lucu, tapi mudah-mudahan minna suka ^^

Aku pamit dulu!

Disclaimer: Sket Dance punya Shinohara sempai :3


	10. Karyawisata1

Bulan Januari :D

"Tahun ini kita akan nginap di villa *hoahm* diatas gunung *hoahm*." Jelas Chuuma-sensei.

Murid-murid langsung ribut.

"Kenapa kita gak ke Osaka? Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari Niigata!" Protes Bossun.

"Kenapa kita gak usah karyawisata aja hah?!"

"Urusai! Kalau kalian gak suka keluar aja dari sekolah ini!"

"H-hai.." Jawab murid-murid mengalah.

Malam itu Switch sedang mengepak baju kedalam koper sambil memerhatikan laptop nya sesekali.

Entah bagaimana mengamati jejak Reiko jadi salah satu hobi favoritnya belakangan ini. Saat ini Reiko sedang ada di minimarket membeli camilan untuk karyawisata. Senang sekali dia kesana malam-malam.

~Keesokan harinya~

Sepulang sekolah, Bossun, Himeko dan Saaya memasuki ruang klub.

"Are?" Tanya Bossun.

"Nani?"

"Switch dimana? Gak biasanya dia telat." Ujar Bossun.

Saaya menjentikkan jarinya dengan tampang mengerti, "oh, tadi sih aku lihat dia pergi nemuin Otakura-kun."

"Ohh baguslah kukira ada apa," kata Bossun. "Ya sudah ayo masuk."

Setelah mereka bertiga masuk dan duduk di tempat masing-masing, tiba-tiba pintunya kembali dibuka oleh seorang murid perempuan.

"Ano.. Apakah ada Switch-kun?" Tanyanya.

"Switch? Dia sedang tidak ada disini. Mau kasih coklat valentin ya? Kasih aku aja!" Seru Bossun membuat Himeko menjitak kepalanya.

"Nggak, sebenarnya aku cuma mau bilang makasih karna dia udah menjodohkan aku dengan pasanganku waktu itu. Jadi aku pengen kasih dia hadiah. Boleh aku taruh di mejanya?" Tanyanya.

"Silakan. Mejanya disebelah sana." Himeko menunjukkan.

"Arigato." Perempuan itu meninggalkan sesuatu di meja Switch lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang klub.

"Aneh, apa Switch menjodohkan mereka sendirian?" Tanya Bossun.

"Kalian tidak tau?" Ucap Saaya.

Bossun dan Himeko menggeleng.

"Switch sudah menanggapi permintaan klien sementara kalian tidak ada. Switch sama sekali tidak memberitahu kalian?"

Bossun dan Himeko kembali menggeleng.

Saaya kembali dibuat terharu oleh kesetiaan yang ditunjukkan tiga sahabat ini. Tiba-tiba dia merasa tidak diundang.

"Gomen aku akan keluar." Ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang klub.

"Ada apa dengan Saaya dia tampak murung?"

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan pada Switch?" Ujar Bossun.

"Yah tentu saja kita harus berterima kasih." Jawab Himeko. "Tapi gimana.."

"Apa kita langsung peluk dia begitu dia masuk?"

"Itu mungkin. Tapi itu cuma dilakukan oleh gadis-gadis kawaii." Ucap Himeko.

Tau-tau pintu dibuka dan Switch berdiri disana dengan tampang datarnya yang biasa.

'(Tadi aku melihat Saaya, kenapa dia tidak datang kesini ya?)' Tanya Switch.

"A-Aku juga tidak tau.." Himeko tergagap.

'(Hm.)' Gumam Switch lalu mengempaskan dirinya di kursi sambil makan biskuit pemberian si gadis tadi.

Himeko dan Bossun terduduk dengan aura ungu diatas kepala mereka.

'Bagaimana ini Bossun? Apa kita minta maaf sekarang?' Himeko bertelepati dengan Bossun.

'Aku tidak tau. Menurutmu?' Bossun berkeringat.

Sementara itu Switch malah hendak mengambil headset untuk nonton Futari wa Nervous...

"Eeh, tunggu sebentar Switch!" Seru Bossun sebelum Switch jadi kehilangan kontak dengan dunia disekitarnya.

'(Kenapa? Aku mau nonton anime.)' Balas Switch.

"*ahem* aku dengar kamu yang menanggapi permintaan klien sementara kami ilang. Makasih ya." Ucap Bossun.

"Iya, makasih ya." Timpal Himeko.

'(Ohh, tidak papa. Lagipula aku dibantu teman kok.)' Jawab Switch. Teringat tentang Yuki, dia membuka sebuah laman di laptop nya dan mulai mengamati jejaknya lagi.

Himeko dan Bossun hanya bisa terdiam sambil bertelepati.

'Yah setidaknya kita udah bilang.' Ucap Himeko lewat tatapan matanya.

'Kau betul.' Bossun mengiyakan.

-line-

"Hari ini kita karyawisata ke villa." Ucap Chuma sensei malas-malasan.

Kelas itu juga sama sekali gak ada niat untuk ikut, tapi semuanya dipaksa oleh guru-guru agar mereka bisa dapat uang. Mereka bahkan harus belajar saat karyawisata.

Tiba-tiba kapten/Takahashi Chiaki membuat pengumuman penuh kata-kata motivasi yang akhirnya membuatnya jadi perwujudan bidadari di kelas 3C.

'(S-Sasuga kapten.)' Ujar Switch dengan air mata anime mengalir dari bawah kacamatanya.

"I-Itu sebabnya kita harus ikut karyawisata ini apapun caranya!" Seru kapten yang juga sudah ikut menangis.

"YA...AAA!" Sorak satu kelas.

"*hiks* aku *hiks* gak sabar *hikshiks* ikut karyawisata ini.." Ujar Bossun.

"Sama.." Gumam Himeko sambil nangis.

Beberapa saat kemudian, murid-murid berbaris masuk ke bus dengan perasaan gembira. Mereka bahkan bernyanyi-nyanyi di bus dan tidak ada insiden aneh kayak pas mereka ke Niigata.

Sesampainya di lokasi, semuanya langsung masuk ke villa dan menaruh koper mereka.

...

A/N: maaf pendek banget &amp; gaje. Aku bingung bikin karyawisata nya gimana. Makasih ya utk palvection, Panda Dayo dan DragonShadowDSC karna udah mereview chapter sebelumnya ^^ maaf author ingkar janji terus. Mudah-mudahan chapter berikutnya lebih oke.

Ohya ini bakalan jadi fanfic indo terakhirku di fandom Sket Dance, sedih sih karna aku udah bikin banyak temen disini T.T dari orang Indo ke Filipina sampai ke US. Aku gak mau bikin fanfic disini lagi karna banyak fandom lain yang pengen aku jelajahi, lagipula udah lumayan banyak fanfic yang kubuat disini ^^

Tapi aku akuin orang disini baik-baik, jarang ngeflame n murah hati X'o makasih ya udah suport aku~ tenang aja aku masih akan baca fanfic-fanfic Sket Dance untuk suport author-author favoritku jadi aku gak akan sepenuhnya menghilang *bagi yang takut kehilangan aku, hihihi..* :3 #dikeplak

Nanti aja kalau aku dapat inspirasi lagi baru kembali nulis disini ^^ atau mungkin aku akan translate cerita ku yang bahasa inggris ke indonesia untuk dipost ulang. Tapi dijamin gak akan terjadi utk waktu yang lama.

Sekali lagi makasih ya udah menjadi reader-ku. Maaf tulisanku jelek, makasih atas waktunya dan maaf A/N ku selalu lebih panjang dari ceritanya hehehe ^^ sanaa11 pamit duluu~

Disclaimer: mustahil Sket Dance punyaku~


	11. End

Yuki sedang mengutak-utik HP barunya ketika Switch datang membawa TongSis.

'(Kenapa?)' Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menyetel kameranya." jawab Yuki.

'(Sini.)' Switch mengambil HP dari tangan Yuki dan menyetel kamera tanpa kesulitan.

"Arigatou Switch-kun."

Setelah itu semuanya berfoto bareng di villa.

-line-

Malam itu, murid-murid sedang bernyanyi di sekeliling api unggun sambil bakar-bakaran di halaman belakang.

Yuki sedang ikut-ikutan ketika dia melihat seseorang meninggalkan villa di kejauhan. Dia segera mengikuti gadis itu, mengira dia adalah makhluk mistis yang perlu dia selidiki. Dia segera membawa kamera dan pergi mengendap-endap.

'Kenapa lagi dia?' Switch bertanya-tanya melihat tempat duduk Yuki yang kini kosong.

"Kenapa Switch-kun? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Saaya. '(Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan pergi cari angin sebentar.)' Jawabnya lalu bangkit dan menjauh.

Saaya menatapnya hingga hilang. 'Apa yang terjadi?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Yuki tidak berhasil menemukan perempuan itu dan malah tersesat di tengah-tengah pepohonan. Begitu dia menyibak sebuah daun yang besar, tau-tau didepannya sudah terbentang danau yang indah. Di pinggir danau, seseorang berambut oren ber-sweater biru sedang mencelupkan kaki sambil melamun.

Yuki mengenalinya dan segera menghampirinya. Yuki menepuk pundaknya, "ternyata kau juga disini?"

Begitu perempuan itu mendongak, ternyata dia adalah Momoka.

Switch masih mencari Yuki diantara pepohonan rindang ketika mendengar suara-suara di kuping kirinya. Dia menyibak sebuah daun lebar dan menemukan dua perempuan yang sedang berbicara di pinggir danau. Salah satunya Yuki dan satunya lagi.. Momoka? Apa dia tidak salah lihat? Samar-samar dia dapat mendengar suara mereka.

"Maaf Yuki-san, aku tidak bermaksud menipumu dengan identitas samaran." Momoka mendesah. Kakinya yang tercelup dalam air bergerak-gerak sedikit menimbulkan bunyi yang menenangkan.

"Awalnya, aku hanya penasaran tentangmu karna kau dan Switch tampak dekat. Tapi jujur aja aku sama sekali tidak sangka kita bisa berteman sampai sejauh ini." Ucap Momoka. Yuki terdiam sementara Switch masih mendengarkan.

"Aku punya beberapa orang yang menganggapku sebagai teman mereka dan bukan seorang artis, dan kamu salah satunya." Ujar Momoka.

"Memang kau tidak tau aku ini Kibitsu Momoka, tapi kau cukup baik untuk tidak menanya nama asliku karna kamu pikir itu akan melukai aku. Aku tau aku tidak akan bisa lama-lama membohongi orang sebaik kamu, tapi kalau aku membeberkan rahasiaku, pasti kamu akan menjauh dan kita gak akan temenan lagi." Jelasnya sedih.

"Sekarang, apa kamu membenciku?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

"... Tidak." Jawab Yuki.

"Heh? Serius?" Seru Momoka tak percaya.

"Ya. Biarkanlah yang berlalu-berlalu." Ujar Yuki. "Tapi sebelum aku pergi, boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu?"

"Eh? Memang kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Momoka penasaran.

"Setelah karyawisata ini, aku akan pindah keluar kota karna bisnis ayahku." Momoka terbelalak.

'Pindah?' Pikir Switch yang masih menguping.

"Sebenarnya ibuku sudah coba membantah, tapi pekerjaan ini penting sekali untuk papa." Jelas Yuki. "Jadi mau tak mau aku harus pindah. Momoka-san, kau mau kan beri aku tanda tanganmu?"

Switch menonton dalam diam Momoka yang menanda tangani saputangan Yuki. Lalu perlahan dia berjalan pergi.

-line-

"Kumi, sebenarnya kita sedang kemana?" Tanya Yuki. "Dan kenapa mataku harus ditutup? Apa kita akan mengunjungi gua mistis?"

"Tidak." Jawab Kumi. "Sekarang belok kiri."

Yuki melakukan sesuai perintah dan dibolehkan membuka mata. Ternyata didepannya teman-temannya sudah berkumpul dengan papan-papan bertuliskan selamat jalan.

Switch dengan wajah datarnya yang pertama maju. '(Kenapa kamu tidak beritahu kita kalau mau pindah? Kamu bermaksud ninggalin kita gitu aja?)' Sahutnya.

"Ya kamu harusnya beritahu kita atau apa. Kau kan sudah membantu Sket Dan." Timpal Bossun.

"Itu kedengarannya aneh banget, orang yang membantu klub untuk membantu." Kata Himeko. "Aku pusing sendiri mikirnya."

"Kapan keretamu akan berangkat Yuki-san?" Tanya salah satu murid.

"Malam ini jam delapan. Makasih atas perhatiannya." Yuki membungkuk. Semua terdiam menatapnya.

Sore itu hujan turun deras.

'Hujan akan berakibat fatal bagi laptop-ku!' Switch sedang berlari menerobos hujan dibawah sebuah payung sambil menenteng sebuah benda aneh. Diari perempuan.

Begitu sampai dirumah, Switch langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan berganti baju plus mengecek apa ada bagian laptop nya yang rusak terkena air. Untungnya nggak ada.

Dia mengempaskan diri di tempat tidur dan melihat diari Yuki yang diberikan klub okult padanya. Tadi setelah semuanya selesai memberi kejutan dan Yuki sudah pergi, klub okult datang ke Switch dengan alasan menemukan diari Yuki yang tertinggal di ruangan klub lalu menjejalkannya ditangan Switch dan pergi.

Switch mengambil diari itu dari ujung tempat tidur dan mengamati kovernya dengan seksama. 'Desainnya terlalu penuh dan pilihan warnanya kurang bagus. Karakter maskot yang diciptakan kurang menarik dan cara Kaibutsu-kun terbang harusnya lebih dimiringkan 30 derajat, untuk background nya aku sarankan menggunakan warna biru lembut dan tambahkan dekorasi seperti bunga tulip untuk menonjolkan karakter Kaibutsu-kun yang bebas...'

Tau-tau saja Switch sudah mengetik serangkaian kritik pada perusahaan yang menjual diari itu. Ini susahnya bergaul dengan orang pinter.

Setelah selesai mengetik, dia kembali mengambil diari itu.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini? Haruskah aku membawa ini kembali pada Yuki? Toh belum jam delapan dan aku gak tertarik sama isinya.' Pikir Switch. Sebelum dia sempat melakukan apa-apa, secarik kertas jatuh ke lantai dari dalam diari ini.

'Ini kertas apa?' Switch memungutnya. 'Surat cinta?'

-line-

Kereta api Yuki akan segera berhenti di stasiun. Dibalik pagar pembatas banyak orang yang menunggu untuk mengantar pergi kerabat mereka.

Bagian depan kereta sudah terlihat. Yuki menengok sekali lagi ke arah pintu masuk kaca dan hendak berbalik ketika dia melihatnya. Otaku mata empat yang masuk dengan kalem. Padahal tinggal 5 detik lagi Yuki harus masuk kereta.

Switch melewati sekumpulan orang hingga berada di paling pinggir depan pagar pembatas. Yuki menatapnya bingung. Tadi kan mereka udah memberi salam perpisahan?

Waktu tinggal dua detik lagi. Switch memutar laptop nya hingga Yuki dapat melihat layarnya.

'Daisuki. Itte irasshai.'

Kereta sudah sampai, semua orang bergegas masuk tanpa memedulikan hal-hal lain. Yuki melihat tulisan kanji itu tanpa ekspresi sebentar, lalu tersenyum senang mengangguk dan melambai ke arah Switch. Switch balas melambai, dan akhirnya gadis itu masuk kedalam kereta.

Switch memerhatikan kereta itu hingga ilang lalu melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah hampir jam 7, dia sudah janji dengan Saaya akan mentraktir dia di sebuah restoran dekat sini. Tiba-tiba dia dapat e-mail.

'Kamu dimana sih Switch? Padahal kamu janjinya jam setengah tujuh tapi sampai sekarang belum datang juga. Ini juga kamu yang ngajak lho. Tapi bukannya aku nyariin kamu atau apa. Apa semuanya baik-baik aja di stasiun? Bukannya aku khawatir atau apa.' -» email dari Saaya.

Switch sweatdrop, 'kalau gitu kenapa kamu nanya?' Ini dia masalahnya bergaul dengan tsundere.

'Hai. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan kesana sekarang.' Switch membalasnya singkat.

-line-

Prom, satu hari sebelum kelulusan.

Bossun dan Himeko masuk ruangan pesta, Himeko dengan gaun pink selutut dan Bossun dalam jas hitam.

"Dari semua cewek disekolah ini kenapa aku harus pasangan sama kamu." Bossun masang ekspresi malas nya.

"Salahmu sendiri kamu gak mau pasangan sama Yabasawa-san!" Bentak Himeko.

"Urusai urusai! Lagipula dia cuma mau sama si Agata itu.." "Heh padahal orangnya aja udah lulus."

Setelah itu, mereka pergi ke kaum masing-masing sambil makan dan senang-senang. Tau-tau Tsubaki mendatangi Bossun. Himeko yang lagi nengok ke arah sana jadi kelihatan dan bergerak menuju mereka berdua.

"Hai Tsubaki!" Sapanya girang.

Tsubaki dan Bossun cuma saling tatap dengan mata kucing mereka masing-masing.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Jangan coba-coba berantem disini." Himeko memperingatkan sambil berkacak pinggang.

Tsubaki memalingkan muka, "huh! Aku harusnya tidak perlu repot-repot berbicara dengan si bodoh ini." Dia lalu berjalan pergi.

"APA?!" Teriak Bossun. Himeko buru-buru menarik kedua lengannya, "tenang Bossun!" "Bakalan aku ucel-ucel anak itu..!" Bossun masih bergerak-gerak hingga tangannya menyentuh dada Himeko. Amarah Himeko meledak. "DIAM!" Dia menjitak Bossun.

Tiba-tiba aja musik mengalun dari speaker dan beberapa murid mulai berpasangan untuk dansa. "Mau dansa?" Bossun menjulurkan tangannya. Himeko mengangguk.

Selama mereka berdansa, mereka berjanji akan bertemu lagi disini di Kaimei dalam 3 tahun.

...

A/N: arigato Panda-san &amp; Reikolover utk reviewnya last chapter! :3 maksudnya aku udah kenalan sama author-author dari luar negeri lewat PM wkwkw pertanyaan sempai beberapa chapter lalu soal peach udah aku jawab di chp ini ^^v gomenasai lambat banget jawabnya xD

Fyuuhh..~ akhirnya selesai juga cerita ini. Yep ini chapter terakhir. Maap gaje dan cheesy bgt :v aku bosan mendeskripsikan hal-hal kecil jadi aku potong beberapa scene yang menurutku gak penting. Makasih ya buat minna yang udah ngikutin sampe sekarang ^^ makasih suport nya dan doain semoga aku bisa jadi author yang lebih baik lg di kemudian hari *amin*

Dan~ jangan ada yg salah paham ya wkwk Switch bukan mau selingkuh sama Saaya kok :3 dia cuma nraktir Saaya utk balas budi soal chapter sblmnya, bukan hal lain yang aneh-aneh, kalau ada yg berpikir begitu. Aku senang banget akhirnya cerita ini udah mencapai 10 review sebelum kupost chp terakhirnya :') terharu bet. Ohya hari senin aku UKS loh, jadi mohon doanya ya semoga bisa naik kelas ^^ arigato gozaimashta!

Disclaimer: Sket Dance milik Shinohara Kenta dan bukan punyaku!

Byebye minna :D


End file.
